Kingdom Hearts: The Balance Between Dark and Light
by Dav Strife
Summary: REPOSTED. Dav Strife, a 15 year old boy lived in a small island world called Destiny Islands with his friends until the Heartless attacked. Join Dav and his friends as they endevor to find his islander friends and stop the Heartless...
1. Characters Page

Character Page:

**Good OC's:**

**These first two characters are my own creation:**

Name: Dav Strife

Age: 15

Looks: Has soft blue eyes and unruly spiky blonde hair that is very similar to Cloud's, only slightly lighter. He wears a black T-shirt that has no sleeve on the left arm and red piping running along the remaining sleeve and collar, a sleeveless black jacket with his trademark symbol on, a pair of black jeans and a black pair of trainers.

However later on in the story his appearance will change significantly. He will wear a light blue T-shirt with one long sleeve on the right and a short sleeve on the left and a sleeveless white jacket with a hood attached that he nearly always wears up. Also a pair of baggy white cargo style jeans, a black pair of boots and two black armbands that cross over one and another just below the elbow. With both sets of clothes he will always have his 'Balance' pendant with a black chord around his neck, tucked behind his T-shirt and his handgun holsters on the back of his jeans with the weapons handles facing outwards.

Personality: Dav is a serious guy but still has a sense of humour when it comes to his friends, especially Sora, Riku and Aaron. He becomes really serious in battle and always watches his allies back. As he continued his journey though he became more understanding and a lot more reserved because of what happened to his home world, with the Heartless and with the Organisation.

Weapons: He originally had two matching long-swords and a pair of Sabre C24 Handguns. But since he learned how to control his powers granted to him as the Balance he can manipulate them and turn them into different forms e.g. a variant of Zidane's Thief Swords from FF9 and his favourite form The Great Blade. He also has acquired a Keyblade which is mainly red and black and shaped like the kingdom key.

Powers: Dav is proficient in all types of magic (Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Graviga, Curaga, Aeroga and Stopga) but can also use 'forbidden' magic such as Flare, Ultima and Holy but can only use these in life or death situation or with extreme anger.

Skills: He can manipulate his weapons to create different forms and can also sprout two wings, one white and one black which he uses to fly, attack and defend. He can also teleport to different places around a world but not from one world to another.

Background: Dav was born and grew up on the small cluster of Islands called Destiny Islands. He lived in happiness with his best friends Sora, Riku and Tidus but the night the Heartless attacked he somehow survived and ended up in the Olympus Coliseum where he met his brother Cloud for the first time.

Relatives: Cloud Strife (brother).

Name: Craxte Greystorm

Age: 21

Looks: He was piercing green eyes and long black hair that extends down to his lower back. He also wears a full body length robe typical to the Organisation members with a hood attached which he rarely has down.

Personality: There is not much known about Craxte and one main reason is that he hardly speaks, but he is a good person at heart who vowed to protect the 'Balance'.

Weapons: A large axe that can be used in two ways, the blade and because the hilt is long, that can be used as well. Craxte also has the ability to form an Energy Sabre (sword not gun!) to use as a second weapon in battle.

Powers: Can use healing magic and gravity magic.

Skills: He can manipulate energy into swords that are deadly in battle and then vanish afterwards.

Background: Not much is known about him as he never discusses his past.

**This character is owned by A.M.MC:**

Name: Terri Sky

Age: 14

Looks: Terri has brown hair that goes just below her jaw. Her hair is straight, too. Her eyes are silver for an unknown reason. She wears a blue hoodie over a black sleeves top. She wears blue shorts and black socks with matching trainers.

Personality: Kind, gentle, but won't let anything (especially heartless) get in her way.

Weapons: A Tazer Stun Gun and a Katana with a mystical wind power.

Background: Terri was an outsider thanks to a legend at her home planet. It turns out that they believed in other planets, the Keyhole, the Keyblade, and most important to them, The Balance. Legends said:

'The one who can control Salvation or destruction will choose the time of Judgment over al the people'

Of course, 'The Balance' had company. One being a lost brother, a thief, a wandering warrior, a neutral warrior and a mysterious girl. The description of all of them describes how everyone ends up in the end of their adventure. However, when Terri came, everyone was shocked. She couldn't be HER. She couldn't. So then she came an outsider, before her life had even begun.

Extra: Terri's eyes can change colour from silver to black. If her eyes are silver, then she is on the side of good. If black, the side of Evil.

**The next two characters are owned by Smurf-Chan:**

Name: Aaron Thomas (Sometimes goes by the alias as her brother Andrew)

Age: 14

Looks: Short Light blonde hair, and Aqua eyes (Quite short and petite than her brother). She wears a black tube top with belts holding it up with a blue hoodie, and black shorts and stealth boots, but sometimes she dresses like her brother because people don't believe she's as strong as she says, so she goes around looking like her brother.

Personality: She's a very peppy individual, but horribly naïve. She doesn't have that much common sense, that's why she has her brother around to keep her on her feet and she keeps him on his toes. She thinks that everyone will be her friend eventually, but she knows who are evil and who aren't. She has a too trust worthy heart, so when someone betrays her she has a hard time forgiving them.

Weapons: Two daggers (When her brother and her get together they can do a double team attack with their daggers)

Powers: She doesn't like using many spells but she uses a lot of cure and guard spells.

Skills: She is a really good thief but doesn't look like one or acts like one, sometimes people get confused with her cuteness and before they know it they are either up by their ankles or pilfered on the spot. Sometimes she tricks them by looking like a boy, and fooling her enemies at how fast she truly is.

Background: She has her family in the tribe of where Yuffie is originally from, she's known as the greatest Ninja in the world, Her brother and her are the greatest thieves in the world, but after the heartless took over their world, they got separated. Now in search for her dear brother, she bumps into Dav Strife and helps him with his mission, but still in hopes of finding her brother.

Relatives: Her Older twin brother Andrew who she likes to call him Andy, and related to the clan that Yuffie's from.

Crush: Dav Strife

Name: Andrew Thomas (His sister calls him Andy)

Age: 14

Looks: Short light-blonde hair, and aqua eyes (He's a little taller than his sister, and a tiny bit more muscular). He wears a black muscle shirt with a blue hoodie, deep blue stealth pants and black boots.

Personality: He's not as naïve as his twin and not as peppy, he has more sense than his sister, and will voice it if she's acting dumb or stupid. He does care for her and is overly protective of his baby sis, which he is 1 minute older. He also doesn't fancy Dav for the one reason his baby sis likes him.

Weapons: Two daggers like his twin (When his sister and him get together they can do a double team attack with their daggers)

Powers: Can use ice spells and some guard spells

Skills: He is one really good thief, and knows how to set traps, although he isn't as good as his baby sister, because he's not as cute, and isn't a girl.

Background: He has his family in the tribe of where Yuffie is originally from, she's known as the greatest Ninja in the world, His sister and him are the greatest thieves in the world, but after the heartless took over their world, his sister and him got separated. No one knows where he is now.

Relatives: His twin sister Aaron Thomas, and related to Yuffie

Crush: Terri Sky

**This next character belongs to Dark Lord Sigma:**

Name: Ashura Dragoon

Age: 27

Looks: Wears a White Tank top under a black trench coat, Has the Kanji for dragon on his forehead, black boots, dark red spiky hair, red eyes, and a ring on his right index finger.

Personality: He speaks only when he wants to and will ignore others as if he doesn't even hear them. He seems to only fight with the best fighters around and no matter what situation he will seek to fight them. If he loses he will follow the winner until he finds a way to defeat him/her. When he thinks he has a way to win, he will challenge him/her again, if he loses again he will repeat the procedure until he does win. Seems to always have the right answers to peoples questions, and always disappears when asked about his past, and he will always pop out of no where after a while. Has no friends and refers to those he travels with as allies only.

Weapons: Fists (equipped with gauntlets for more damage)

Powers: He can summon status magic to use on his opponent that most people cannot use and can also use lightning magic.

Skills: As the master of Stealth he can blend into shadows and disappear and is the only person apart from Dav who can teleport anywhere on a world, just not world to world as it takes up to much energy.

Background: In a world of Fighters, Ashura was the best, no one could beat him. When the Heartless came he escaped to Traverse Town where he heard of a Keyblade Master, who he now seeks to engage in combat. He also seeks the Olympus Coliseum to prove he is the greatest fighter in all worlds

Extras: Has tremendous honour, his ring glows red when Heartless are near to warn him, is a master of all forms of Martial Arts, and a master of Stealth.

**Bad OC's:**

Coming Soon!


	2. Where It All Began

Hi everyone, I just want to say thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this and could you leave me a review to tell me what you think. I'll write the next chapter when I get a few reviews!

By the way if you see this '8A8' or 'A8A', its what I'm using to split the story so it is easier to read.

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney characters or the Final Fantasy characters. I only own my original character Dav!

Chapter 1: Where It All Began

The midday sun beat down on the Destiny Islands, basking the island paradise in a warm golden glow. On the beach Sora, Riku, Wakka, Kari and Selphie were all sat watching Tidus and Dav in a sparring match on the beach. Dav, who stood about five foot ten with soft blue eyes and medium length blonde hair that spiked out towards the front, was lazily resting against a coconut tree watching his opponent warm up. Tidus stood about five foot eight with pale blue eyes and mucky blonde coloured hair that looked like it had never seen a comb. He was swinging his red cane that he used as a weapon in all directions preparing for the fight that he had lost three times that week already.

"Well, are we ever gonna get started show off?" said Dav with a tone that was full of boredom as he stood upright and retrieved his two wooden swords that were stuck upright in the sand next to him.

"Yeah, lets go then, I'm feeling lucky today" replied Tidus with a beaming grin that made the onlookers laugh at his childishness, it even got a smirk from Dav who was already stood battle ready. His legs were apart with his right foot in front and his body on an angle holding his two swords in an upright slanted position. Tidus however stood with his left foot slightly forward his body in a much more relaxed position clutching his weapon in his right hand loosely.

Before anyone could make the first move Sora and Wakka holding their respective weapons, Wakka's a blue and white Blitzball that he threw very accurately at opponents and Sora with a single shorter wooden sword than Dav's, both charged onto the beach and attacked Dav.

"Well, now this is gonna be fun after all!" smirked Dav as the Tidus and Sora charged him. Tidus swung his weapon in a downwards direction which Dav blocked with his right sword and drove his left knee into his attackers stomach which caused him to fall to his knees to catch his breath. Sora jumped in the air and brought his sword down heavily towards Dav who retaliated by placing his hands on Tidus' back and flipping over him, avoiding the shot. Wakka launched his ball at Dav from high in the air which Dav blocked by crossing his two swords together like an X and took a crouching position to absorb the for attcks force. As the ball flew back in Wakka's direction Sora again charged but this time he thrust his wooden sword straight into Dav's ribs causing him to lurch backwards and fall to the floor, landing on his butt.

Not giving him time to recover Sora launched at him with another jump attack but Dav rolled backwards to avoid it and then got to his feet and ran at Sora. He hurled his swords at Sora as he yelled "Payback Time!".They flew towards him spinning as they drew closer, Sora ducked the first sword and jumped over the second but got caught in the lower stomach by a stiff jumping kick from Dav who said "Gotcha" in a mocking tone. As Dav checked that he hadn't hurt Sora a powerful Blitzball shot caught him right in the back of the head and Sora whispered "Gotcha" and then laughed innocently.

Dav again rose to his feet to see all three opponents advancing on him once again. He grabbed his weapons from the sand and stood ready again, although now breathing hardcourtesy of Wakka'ssneak attack. Riku who was watching from the sidelines ran and jumped high in the air, clutching his own wooden sword and landed to the right side of Dav.

"I've got your back, lets finish this" he said with a confident tone in his semi-deep voice. Wakka and Tidus attacked Dav while Sora took on Riku, Wakka again launched a powerful Blitzball from in the air which prompted Dav to close his eyes and stand there with one sword in his left hand, the other once again stuck into the sand. As the ball came closer Dav formed a fist and pulled his free arm back and yelled as he punched the ball back at Wakka. It hit him in his head and he flew three feet backwards and landed on his back, the force of the hit propelling him across the sand a few feet leaving a trail of sand where he slid.

Tidus raised his sword and swung it horizontally to Dav's head. However Dav ducked the blow and was crouched with his back now to Tidus. He then supported himself with his right arm on the sand and swung his whole body around to meet Tidus who fell backwards after both of Dav's feet were buried into his chest. Dav then stood up and looked around to see Wakka sat up rubbing his head where a now very clear red mark from his own weapon was showing. Tidus was breathing heavily regaining his breath from being winded and Dav then turned around to see Riku and Sora both on the sandybeach staring up at the clear blue sky dazed. After laughing to himself Dav approached Wakka and held out his hand and helped him stand, who although looking a bit war torn was alright.

8A8

Hours later Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Dav and Kari were laid around a small camp fire surrounded by rocks to keep the debris from the fire blowing out and causing anything catch fire. With everyone asleep Dav sat up, stretched his arms in the air and yawned loudly, notwaking anybody up. He silently jumped over a sleeping Selphie and landed almost without a sound on the soft sand of the beach which made only a quiet crunch under his faded white trainers he always wore when messing around with the others. He sat himself just metres away from the waters edge and stared out into the endless, peaceful darkness of the Destiny Island's surrounding ocean. As he continued to stare into the peaceful expanse something caught his eye, a small something that was floating out about twenty five feet from the shoreline.

He slowly waded out into the increasingly deeper water and then jumped and dived under the water and began swimming toward the object. After swimming forwhat seemed like forever he reached out and grabbed the small object, he placed into his pocket and swam back to shore. He left the others and made his way to the other side of the island where he found a small alcove ten feet from the ground in the island's rock face. He grabbed a near by wooden crate and placed it at the foot of the alcove and used it as extra height to jump to the alcove, he grabbed the ledge of the small cave and hoisted himself up. Only Riku or himself could have made that jump without the crate but he was aching from the earlier sparring match.

Using a rope that was already in the alcove he hoisted the crate up and placed near the mouth of the cave. Next he raised his right arm with his hand outstretched as if motioning someone to stop and whispered in a clear voice "Fire", from his palm a small ball of flame erupted and flew at the crate, causing it catch fire and warm the whole alcove up. A small stream of smoke escaped from the burning crate and out of the cave mouth, rising to the clear, starry night sky.

He sat at the back of the cave and rested his back up against the cave wall and removed the small object he found from his pocket. It was a small pendant with a small black heart with red outlining and two red lines splitting the heart into four sections on the right hand side and on the left a silver crown. But what stood out to Dav the most was the symbol in the middle of the other two, a pair of red lightning bolts crossing with a sword at either side, this bothered him because on his left leg of his tan coloured combat style trousers was the same symbol which he always considered his symbol.

He ran a finger over the lightning bolts and then over the back and found an inscription that read ' _Whether you accept the light or embrace the dark, One of these shall be your mark, One day soon you'll have to choose, Which to gain and which to lose_'. He rested his head against the back wall, still clutching the pendant and he fall into a troubled sleep with the inscription whizzing around in his head over and over again.

8A8

"Hey, there you are, I'd thought you'd got bored and gone home or something" laughed Riku as he clambered into the small cave, waking Dav with a jump start.

"Oh...err...heh.. naw, I wasn't tired so I took a walk and found myself here" Dav said half yawning and scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

"Anyway, were all heading home now, you coming or are you going to stay here in your cave" laughed Riku in a taunting voice. Dav just laughed and then punched Riku in his arm and jumped straight out of the alcove and ran towards the door leading to the other side of the island.

"Hey, cheat" Riku called as Dav sprinted away, now followed by a determined Riku. They both arrived at the beach to find everyone had gone back to the mainland and left them there.

"Meh, looks like were swimming back" joked Dav as he rubbed the back of his head again. Riku nodded and they both dived into the water and soon caught up with the others who were rowing their boats back to the island. Dav rocked Sora's boat so he fell in the ocean and then climbed in and laughed.

"Your all washed up Sora!"

"Hey, no fair, you may be good at sparring but you don't have to steal my boat!" Sora said in a fake moaning voice and then pouted. Dav just grinned and then pulled him into the boat and rowed back to the mainland.

8A8

Dav was asleep in his room when a loud crack of thunder erupted from outside. He woke with a start, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes to wake him up while the pendant he found earlier was hanging from a black string around his neck . He climbed out of bed and glanced out of the window which gave a spectacular view of the small pier where all the kids docked their boats, the huge stretch of ocean and then Destiny Islands. A giant black orb of swirling energy was hovering high in the sky just to the left of Destiny Islands, the thunder from the big black clouds boomed through the house.

He pulled out a draw from his dresser and got dressed in a black pair of jeans, a black T-shirt with no sleeve on the left hand side and his trademark symbol on the upper left chest area. He also put on a pair of black socks, heavy blackboots and a sleeveless jacket. Lastly he reached into his wardrobe and took out a pair of holsters which he attached to either side of his jeans waist and holstered his Sabre C24 Raptor Handguns and darted out of his room and out into the night. He ran to the pier where the boats where and got into his, he then unfastened it and started off toward the island through the rough sea.

As he approached the Island he noticed three boats where already tied to the pier, he identified them as Sora's, Riku's and Kari's. He tied up his boat, grabbed his wooden swords from the boat and ran onto the beach where he noticed Sora on the small island that Riku usually hung out on which had a bridge extending to the Island and a small shack which contained steps that lead back onto the beach. He watched Sora intently until something moving in the ground caught his eye, a small shadowy patch was moving along the sandy ground toward him and fast. As it grew closer a small black creature with big yellow eyes and sharp claws emerged and leapt at Dav. He brought both his wooden weapons down on it as it flew at him but they simply passed through it and it caught him in his right cheek with its claws. He attacked it again but again the swords passed through it and he continued to get hurt by it.

He threw down his wooden swords and rolled out of the way of another jump assault attempt, he un-holstered one of his Sabres and fired at the little shadow monster four times in total, three in the body and one in the head. It disappeared into thin air and three little green spheres were left behind. Dav walked closer to them and they flew at him and entered his body through his chest, it caused him to glow a green aura for a minute and the scratch marks on his arms and face vanished and he felt as if he had just woke up refreshed from a good nights sleep. He looked up and Sora had vanished from the Island so he walked further up the beach towardit.

He swam out to the small island and climbed a wooden ladder at the back of it and stood in the centre of theIsland and another shadowy patch appeared, first just one then two then three and before he knew it scores of the creatures were surrounding him. He drew both guns and fired at the creatures, he took down seven before he was overwhelmed and a ring of darkness appeared around where he was standing. He began to sink into the darkness, black strands of energy where covering his arms and face and soon he was floating in total darkness. He felt himself slipping out of consciousness all the energy from his body seemed to be draining away and so he closed his eyes.

Thanks for reading again and if you guys like Xiaolin Showdown you have to read Smurf-Chan's fanfic 'The Time Has Come'. Don't forget to review!


	3. A Storm Cloud

I decided to peak people's interest and soI should give more than one chapter. Remember all reviews are more than welcome, even flames.

Disclamer: As I said before I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or the Final Fantasy characters, only Dav!

Chapter 2: A Storm Cloud

The darkness continued to sap what energy Dav had left, the abyss appeared to be gaining control over him. Just as he was ready to give in, a blinding light broke the hold of the darkness, returning both his energy and his senses. The light that was now enveloping Dav seemed to be coming from the pendant he had found floating in the sea. The light became so intense Dav closed his eyes tightly and clutched on to the pendant around his neck, he then felt solid ground beneath him once more.

He slowly opened his eyes as his vision began to refocus and he noticed he was once again stood on the small island where he first disappeared. The island was still covered in darkness like before but this time something was different, instead of having two wooden swords lying at his feet where he threw them down two long swords lay there. Both had long cool steel blades with jet black hilts and the familiar crossed lightning motif just above the hilt. However one had a silver crown symbol etched into the steel and the other had the same heart symbol as his pendant etched into the lower part of the blade.

Dav picked the swords up and stood in a battle position and found them to be surprisingly light despite their size and appearance. He noticed that all over the floor the same shadowy patches were moving around and then the creatures appeared again. He thrust the right sword at one shadow and used the other to vertically strike another, one jumped at him followed by another so he spun around once and both of the Shadows disappeared. As he moved over the bridge and onto the beach he had switched to his Sabres which seemed to be more effective thanhis last encounter with the Shadows. He ran down the beach, shooting as he went until he was stopped dead in his tracks by a huge figure rising from the ground.

It continued to rise until it stood at its full height, it was a huge shadow figure that resembled a human almost except for the hole in its stomach shaped like a heart. Its piercing yellow eyes were fixed on Dav as it crouched over holding its fist near its chest and then it began to glow with a shadowy aura. It raised it's fist into the air and slammed it into the beach, opening a portal which released more of the small Shadows which swam under the ground, only their backs could be seen. Dav jumped up and flipped forward, landing on the huge shadow creature's muscular arm and he began pounding it in the head with his newly acquired weapons.

He jumped back down and struck two of the Shadows as the large Heartless again bowed forward but this time held both arms in front of the heart shaped hole and then leant backwards, revealing a large orb inside of the hole. Its fired volley after volley of smaller dark orbs at Dav, forcing him to run to avoid them. After the volleys stopped Dav looked at his weapons then at the Heartless and jumped up into the air shouting "Payback Time!". He threw both of his swords towards its head one a few seconds ahead of the other and then he drew his guns and unloaded on its head. After causing some damage the gunfire stopped and the swords struck its target and then returned to Dav.

The Heartless stood there without moving for a second and then began to disappear as if it was evaporating. As Dav stared at the dissipating figure he had not realised that a ring of darkness had again appeared under him and he began to sink. He looked around frantically as the darkness began to consume him again, those same dark strands wrapping themselves around his head and body. He once again closed his eyes, fully aware of what was about to happen or so he thought.

A8A

Dav opened his eyes slowly as the sunlight was strong, shining down on a grand looking courtyard with towering statues of what appeared to be two gladiators crossing swords forming some sort of huge archway. He got up and slowly made his away to a huge pair of doors which he pushed open with some difficulty to find a fairly small room with a pedestal to right and another set of doors at the other end of the room. A small creature that appeared to be half goat, half human approached him and started to speak, dragging words on at the end of his sentences.

"Hey, what are you doing here, this heres the world famous Olympus Coliseum where heroes come from all over the...the... wait, you look familiar, you been here before?"

"Er... no...how would I look familiar?" Dav replied looking a little confused.

"Never mind, I suppose you want to enter the games" he said as he dragged out the last word.

"Sure, why not, got nothing better to do. Sign me up shorty!"

"That's the spirit kid, now there's some real weirdos signed up for these games, watch yourself and good luck"

With that Dav entered the second set of doors and entered a huge what appeared to be a fighting arena with steps for spectators to sit on at three sides and a large square paved area in the middle with pillars in each corner. He stepped into the ring and a force field appeared around the ring and several Shadows appeared from no where. Dav immediately drew his swords and slashed away at the Shadows who didn't seem like much of a challenge at all because of the experience he had fighting them already. Next a larger heartless appeared flanked by four floating blue lantern type things.

Dav rushed forward and delivered a jumping double slash to the big one but nothing happened except his attack was rebounded. He tried again and again he was repelled by the big Heartless' bulk. He then looked at the blue Heartless and jumped on one and them jumped behind the Large Body. He then thrust both swords into its back and then delivered two standing kicks to it finished by four further sword strikes which caused it to vanish, a single red heart rose into the sky and disappeared.

The blue ones started to whiz all over the arena firing snowflakes with blue trails at Dav who kept diving out of the way. He pointed his swords at two different Heartless and shouted "Burn" which cause a ball of flame to appear at the end of his swords and fly towards the enemy. They both hit their targets and exploded on contact with the enemies, they also disappeared leaving behind hearts that rose into the sky. He charged at the last two and dispatched them both by swinging his swords in a vertical slash upwards, the hearts once again rose up and vanished.

A8A

Dav was sitting on one of the steps when the doors to the entrance hall opened and a tall, blonde haired man stepped out into the sunlight, his blue eyes reflecting the sunlight that bathed the entire arena in a glorious golden glow. The man was carrying a huge sword that had bandages running up the blade and down again. He approached the centre of the ring and the force field activated, followed by three of those large creatures Dav fought in his last match.

The blonde haired man jumped high in the air holding his huge blade above his head and then brought it down on the back of one of his opponents. After it disappeared the second dived at the man but missed and landed on its stomach, stunning itself for the minute. The man took advantage and swung his large blade and struck it twice in the back, causing it to disappear like the first. The third slapped the top of its hefty bulk and charged at him but he easily avoided, he counterattacked by yelling and charging towards it with great speed, burying the blade into its back. Through the hole it made a small pink heart flew upwards leaving the body to disappear, causing dark ripples as it did. The man continued to stand in the ring after the force field disappeared, he just stared at the sky as Dav made his way over to the mysterious blonde haired man.

"See anything interesting?"

"..."

"Not much of a talker, huh?" said Dav with slight amusement in his voice, still looking at the man's back.

"Well, anyway, my names Dav Strife, and you?"

As Dav finished his sentence the man turned around and looked at Dav with an intrigued look.

"Cloud Strife..."


	4. The Hounds of Hell

Hey, everyone, I know this is a short chapter but I'm on a tight schedule at the minute so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Final Fantasy Characters. I only claim rights to being an idiot and Dav, my original character!

Chapter 3: The Hounds of Hell

"What!... it must be a coincidence, I lived with foster parents and never knew my own but...wait, it sorta fits. We look similar, we have the same last name... its just... unreal. One minute I'm with my friends in my home world then those things attack and I escape and find a long lost bro... wow, lucky me, huh?" Dav said in a lower, sadder tone than usual, now looking up at the clear blue sky above.

"Heartless..."

"The what?"

"Those creatures are called Heartless...Thinking about it we even have the same story more or less, my home world was also attacked and got I separated from my friends and...Arieth"

"Let me guess, a girl you was quite close too, huh?"

"Yeah, but now they're gone, and I don't know where to lo..."

Before Cloud could finish talking a pillar of blue flame rose from the centre of the ring and a tall figure stood where the flames were.

"Hey, how you doing, nice to meet ya, Hades Lord of the Underworld, sorry to interrupt but you have a job to do my friend as stated in your contract. So if you wouldn't mind moving along kid and let him work "

Dav looked up and the towering figure and scowled "Why should I you pompous fire breathing wind bag?" Dav then took one of his swordsand the air swiftly with a simple swipe. The gust of air created from the quick movement of the blade blew out the flame that was burning on the top of the tall figure's head. Hades looked surprised for a moment and then the flame reappeared and he erupted red flames all around him and shouted at Dav in an angry vicious tone.

"Why you little runt, do you know who your dealing with, I'll show you, you little punk!"

"Calm down, he's just messing, leave him alone. I'll see you later... brother"

With that Cloud and Hades walked away towards a large black gate at the far side of the arena and disappeared into the darkness. Dav just stared into the darkness where his brother had gone and then headed back to the grand courtyard where he first appeared. He found a shady spot to the right of the large doors that lead back into the lobby and threw his swords down and laid next to them. He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the sky before falling into a light slumber.

A8A

Dav slowly opened his eyesand the sun was bright despite that he was laid in the shade of a huge statue. He got up and stretched his arms above his head.

"Hmm, I better go check if there's any matches I can compete in"

With that he sprinted to the lobby doors and pushed open one of the large heavy doors to find a worried Phil, a tall muscular man with a gold broach on his torso and an unconscious Cloud.

"Phil, what the hell happened to him? He's out cold!"

"He was in a match against some kid and then Cerberus the guardian of the Underworld knocked him out, the kid is still in there...hey don't go out there its to dangerous..."

But despite Phil's warning he rushed to the arena doors and pushed them open to find a huge three headed black dog stomping around the arena trying to attack a brown haired kid, a duck in a blue suit and what appeared to be a tall black dog with a small shield. Without thinking he drew his swords and sprinted towards the dog that was preoccupied with the others. He jumpedontoone of dog's back legs as it was crouching close to the groundto attack the brunetteand landed on the dogs back butCerberus didn't notice.

"Right, this going to be interesting" Dav whispered to himself as he approached the middle head and slashed at it as it raised its head ready for another strike. It let out a loud roar of pain and then raised its heads all at once and spewed out black energy which sunk into the ground and began to explode at random intervals from the ground like land mines. The explosions seemed to be following the young brown haired boy who so far had managed to avoid them all until he dived out of the way of a large pair of jaws and one struck him followed by another and then another three. He clutched his chest and ran behind the large three headed dog to recuperate.

Dav looked at the suffering brunette and he suddenly clocked on and muttered "Sora..", he closed his eyes and raised his swords above his head and focused his mind to help the struggling youth. A green glow appeared around the young brunette and he looked up to see Dav still concentrating and then ran back into the fray.Dav looked at the dog's powerful jaws as it struck the large dog and flinched at the shot. _Ihave to help them get rid of it_he thought as it attacked the shield wielding dog again. The duck yelped in pain and Dav growled and focused all his energies and multiple bolts of fire appeared around him, each burning furiously. They then began toshoot at the dog and collide with it's head, each landing its mark causing theUnderworld Guardian to yelp in pain. Dav then looked at what he had just done and stood still in suprise that he caused such an attack.

Sora saw that Cerberus was temporarily stunned and raised his weapon that resembled a key behind his head and threw it towards the giant dog's middle head. Cerberus let out a final echoing whimper and collapsed to the ground, sending Dav tumbling off the large dog's back and onto his stomach. He flinched at the pain but a moment later a green aura surrounded him and the pain vanished, he turned around to see the small white duck stood there in front of Sora with its staff raised in the air.

"Umm, thanks" stated Dav although confused what to call the small feathered mage.

"Dav...your alright, am I glad to see you" said Sora happily and then pulled Dav into a friendly hug which caused him to gag as the brunette was squeezing hard.

"Heh, yeah... Sora, man you've gotten stronger"

"Oh, sorry, didn't realise my own strength" said Sora as he smiled broadly and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. The four then walked back towards the lobby, discussing what had happened to them and what the trio was doing at the world famous Olympus Coliseum.


	5. Warriors Anger and Winds Fury

Gah, I need more reviews, anyway this next chapter sees the entrance ofthe second of manyoriginal characters so I hope you like her. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Final Fantasy characters. I only have ownership of Dav, A.M.M owns the new OC.

Chapter 4: Warriors Anger and Winds Fury

"Are you sure that this Cid guy can get me some kind of ship to travel with?" asked Dav as Sora's Gummi ship flew through space travelling from the Olympus Coliseum to a place to called Traverse Town.

"Um, yeah he specialises in anything to do with Gummi Ships, he knows a lot about them" replied Sora as he stared out of the window, watching the Heartless ships fly by their own.

A8A

The trio and Dav walked through the First District as Dav looked around to admire the buildings that were dotted around the small town. They continued to walk from the front entrance until they reached a small building that was directly opposite the main gates, they pushed open the main doors and went in.

"Hmm, yeah I could probably get you a ship, there's just one small problem..." said a medium built man who had a piece of straw in his mouth and spoke with loud, gruff tone.

"And what's that?" enquired Dav in an interested voice.

"Well there's a block I need that controls the flying mechanism for a ship I already have spare see? The problem is that the only block in Traverse Town is in a small house in the Third District, if you get it, the ships yours for nuthin!"

"Thanks, I'll go look for it now... Sora I'll see you later maybe eh? See you later guys and thanks for the lift"

With that Dav waved at them as he exited the shop and ran around to the back of the building where a big door stood that lead to the Second District. He pushed open the door and ran through it, he then jumped over a small fence and landed in front of a fountain which had two pictures of a single bell on plaques at each side of the main display. As Dav turned round to look down the large area several purple figures appeared wearing old fashioned knights helmets and all donned the same black heart shape as on his pendant.

"Heartless" Dav hissed and then drew his handguns and ran into the group of enemies and unloaded two full clips of ammo into the first small group ahead of him which caused them to vanish. They left green spheres and gold and blue spheres which Dav recognised as munny,universally used currency. One of the Heartless jumped in the air and charged at Dav with a flying spin kick which he ducked and delivered a jumping Roundhouse kick of his own, sending it tumbling to the ground and disappeared.

Dav continued to grow in anger as they kept appearing every time he struck them down, he discarded his handguns and began punching and using a variety of kicks on them but still they kept materialising. Dav continued his onslaught until one of the Soldier Heartless hit him in the back of the head with a spin kick, knocking him to the ground. They mercilessly attacked him as he was caught off guard again and again and finally collapsed to his knees gasping for breath.

Just he thought he was done for one of the Heartless suddenly disappeared as a young girl with brown hair that just reached the bottom of her chin and striking silver eyes, wielding a katana burst onto the scene striking down Heartless after Heartless. Dav saw this distraction, seized the opportunity and focused his magic and cast a strong Cure spell on himself, coating his entire being with a soft green glow and a feeling of sudden regeneration. His swords materialised into his hands and he then began to cut through the Heartless with ease, whirling his blades in a flurry of might and accuracy.

Dav cut down the last Heartless and turned to the mysterious girl and give a nod of thanks and then extended his hand and she shook it, giving a small smile as she did.

"You fight really well, my names Dav Strife, a young warrior who wants to eradicate the Heartless and find my missing friends, you?

"My name is Terri Sky and I want the same thing as you. My home world was attacked by the Heartless and destroyed, I survived but was constantly tortured by the darkness in an attempt to turn me into one of them. However I resisted the power... I some how summoned wind power to help me destroy my captors. Now I'm looking for answers and revenge. What are you doing here anyway?"

Dav told his new friend about all that had happened to him from the events of Destiny Island to finding a unknown family member in the Coliseum. He then told her what he planned to do about finding the gummi block to get a ship to work.

"Well, why don't you come with me, I'm sure we'll both find what were looking for if we stick together"

"Why not, lets go to the third district and find that gummi block"

Their trip was pretty uneventful after that, they reached the Third District and entered the small house that was just to the left of the main doors. As they searched the small one roomed house Terri stood alert and reached for her side where she had a stun gun holstered which she took in both hands and looked out of the window. A large Heartless creature with a torso, a head that resembled a helmet and separate arms and legs that seemed to float apart from the torso was stood in the middle of the District's courtyard.

"We've got major trouble out there, shall we go take it on?" asked Terri in a calm voice.

"Yeah, come on lets go" replied Dav he nodded his head in agreement.

They both drew their respective swords and exited the house to meet the their new adversary. It immediately sent it's arms to intercept them which spun like a tornado which both fighters blocked with their swords and charged the body. They both jumped into the air and struck the body with their weapons, doing some damage to it but it spun like a top and knocked them both away. They continued and again they were batted away by its arms and spinning torso which caused Dav to become angry and something unusual happened.

A soft blue aura surrounded him and he floated slightly off the ground, his eyes closed. His swords floating beside him began to glow and then they conjoined at their ends, creating a double edged sword that Dav grabbed by the hilt in the middle and assumed a different battle stance. He stood with his body on an angle, right foot forward and his right arm outstretched in front of him, palm outstretched and he held his new double edged sword behind him with his left hand. He then reopened his eyes and charged toward his enemy striking away the arms that were flailing in the air trying to strike anything in their way.

During this strange occurance Terri had also closed her eyes and she was now stood with her arms outstretched over her head, her hands outstretched facing the sky. A huge cyclone of wind appeared from a spot underneath the Guard Armour and started whirling it's different pieces within the strong winds. Dav jumped high in the air and began attacking the Guard Armour with his double edged sword with lightning quick sword strokes that severely damaged it. The wind subsided and the pieces of Guard Armour slammed to the ground, disappearing as they did. Only the torso remained whichreleased a small heart from it's torso that floated into the air and disappeared, along with the torso.

"Well, your wind abilities are amazing and I never knew I could do that...well come on lets find that gummi block" said Dav as he inspected his swords which were now separate again.

A8A

They headed back to the house and located the block and then reported back to Cid who fitted it to Dav's new ship. They took the ship into space between the worlds and they flew around shooting Heartless ships that got into the way.

Their sleek new ship consisted of a large cockpit with living quarters which was situated on top of the slender red body. The body continued to thin out until it reached the nose which had a laser cannon fitted inside, the engine sat in an engine room below the living quarters. Twin boosters were located on the back and long thin wings sprouting from the middle of the body each equipped with twin cannons and missile launchers. The interior had two seats at the front for the pilot and co-pilot with two more situated behind and three beds behind the seats. A small kitchen/dining type area was at the back along with a W/C.

As they continued their voyage to nowhere a large blip appeared on their radar.

"Can you believe this Terri? It...ITS A PIRATE SHIP!"


	6. Piracy

Not much to say except read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any characters linked in any way to it or Disney or Final Fantasy. The only thing I own is Dav and A.M.M owns Terri.

Chapter 5: Piracy

The Pirate Ship gained speed as it headed straight for Dav and Terri's Gummi Ship. Dav assumed the controls and shifted the steering wheel to the right and preformed a barrel roll followed by an overhead loop manoeuvre to avoid the cannon fire that the hostile ship was letting loose in all directions.

"Were going to have to board them, its the only way to stop them attacking us" said Terri as she clutched onto back of Dav's seat as they preformed a second barrel roll, this time to the left.

"What, are you crazy? You think they are gonna just welcome us with open arms, I don't think so Ter.." Dav replied sarcastically

"Well, its either that or get blown up by that thing" replied Terri, a hint of anger now showing in her voice.

"Okay, fine, its settled then prepare for teleportation" instructed Dav as he grabbed one of his handguns and pressed a sequence of buttons on the dash board in front of him. Both himself and Terri began to slowly phase out of the Gummi Ship with a white aura surrounding them, soon they completely vanished.

A8A

Dav looked around as he and Terri appeared on the main deck of the pirate ship that had been attacking them. The ship seemed deserted until a door creaked open and a tall pirate clad in an odd red outfit and big hat with a feather sticking out of it appeared. He also had a hook on his left hand and an odd moustache that slanted upwards on both sides.

"So, you bilge rats thought you could stow away on me ship, your voyage ends here you brats!" shouted Captain Hook as Heartless resembling pirates appeared around Dav and Terri, he then walked away back into the same door he came out of. Dav started sword fighting with the Heartless while Terri cast Aerora on them both which caused a shield of wind to swirl around both of their bodies. Dav ducked one sword swipe and kicked the heartless in its face followed by one of his swords being plunged into its chest, this caused it to disappear.

Terri who now drew her katana was also dealing with the Heartless until one took a swipe at her which she jumped over to avoid and drove her katana into its shoulder, again resulting it to vanish in a flash of darkness. They continued to destroy the Heartless until only one remained which they bothkicked in the head, Terri from behind and Dav from the front. As it disappeared a miniature version of the pirate ship with a Heartless sat inside appeared above their heads and began sending a barrage of cannon balls at both of the young warriors.

As Dav distracted it by firing his own weapons at the hull of the floating pirate ship, Terri jumped into the air and landed on the pirate ship. She then held her katana above her head and it glowed white, she then brought it through the Heartless occupying the ship and the ship its self. The ship disappeared and Terri fell to the ground but Dav caught her before she hit the deck of the ship. As she stood up she gave a slight nod of thanks but had no chance to speak because hordes of the Pirate Heartless and Shadow Heartless poured out of a dark patch in the deck's surface.

"Er...run!"commanded Dav as the Heartless sensed their presence and began to charge towards them. They both ran toward the front of the ship and realised that they had ran out of deck so without thinking Dav jumped and stuck his twin swords into the ship, causing him to stop with a jerk as they gripped into the strong wood. Terri did the same next to him and they both noticed that they had severely damaged that section of the wood.

"We could probably punch through that wood if we really pound it..." but before Terri finished her sentence Dav dangled by one hand off one of his swords and used his free hand to land a strong shot that broke the hull and created a hole that was just big enough to fit through.

"Like that?"

They both climbed through the hole and retrieved their weapons before looking around the room they had smashed their way into all the while Dav was caressing the hand he punched the ship with in pain. It was a large room that was empty apart from crates that were scattered though out the room. The hole they had caused disappeared and the woodwork looked as if it had never been touched.

"That's weird, anyway lets find a decent place to teleport and get out of here!" said Dav with a concentrated look on his face.

"LOOK!" shouted Terri as she pointed towards their shadows that were cast on the hard wooden surface of the room. Both of their shadows began to blow up like balloons, becoming life size and 3D. They looked exactly the same shape and dimensions as their human counterparts and wielding the same model of weapons, the only difference being that they were shadows and were coloured entirely black. They both entered battle positions that were exactly the same as their human images.

Dav looked at Terri and said "Er...heh...uh-ho!"

The Shadow Dav was first to strike, he attacked with a flurry of sword attacks despite their speed Dav still managed to block every strike until the last which scored a hit straight in his arm. Shadow Terri was the next to make a move, it took its katana and brought it down towards Terri but she managed to deflect it and counterattack which was also deflected.

Dav and Terri fought their shadow counterparts and matched them move to move, the shadows interpreted their every move and counterattacked. Dav was again struck, this time in his chest, but he still fought on. Terri saw how he was faring and came face to face with the Anti-Dav and landed a number of successful hits with her katana on it.

"Te-Terri, they match us move for move but if we fight each of others shadow then..." and before he could finish the Anti-Terri had swung her katana horizontally which he avoided and then countered by kicking it the chest and then brought his left sword to its neck and sliced clean through it. Its head flew in the air and then disappeared along with its body. Dav looked around as Terri drove her katana into her opponent's abdomen and then brought the blade upwards, slicing the upper torso in half.

With the Shadows defeated Terri turned to her ally who was lying against the wall, weak and bleeding thanks to the earlier wounds.

"I-I was fighting o-on adrenaline back there, man this hurts" panted Dav as he looked up towards a concerned Terri who for the first time since they met showed fear in her shining silver eyes.

"Don't worry about me, I'll live, lets get out of here" he continued as he slowly got to his feet and flipped open a small handheld computer and pressed a button on it's keypad. Terri bent down and picked both of Dav's swords off the ground as the white aura of the teleportation process surrounded her. Both warriors disappeared in the white light and returned to theirGummi Ship.


	7. Sky Larking Around

Hey everyone, this chapter sees the introduction of Smurf Chan's character so hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any Disney characters or Final Fantasy characters. I own Dav Strife, A.M.M owns Terri and Smurf-Chan owns... the new character, I am not going to reveal their identity yet so read on and find out!

Chapter 6: Sky Larking Around

"So, what are we going to do about this brat and his new little friend 'cause I'm already and completely FRUSTRATED BY HIM" shouted Hades as he erupted in a pillar of intense red flame that left a fiery aura around him.

"Patience, Hades, the girl that travels with him may be one of the Princesses of Heart, so we should concentrate on obtaining her to further our plans" said a tall woman dressed in a full length black cape and a had black heart to match, she also had a long black metal staff.

"Maybe we should lure the unsuspecting fools into a trap and then snatch the girl, the boy can be the Heartless' next victim" announced a tall man with a curly beard, a wooden staff with a Python's head elegantly carved into the top and the eyes made from red jewels and a long flowing crimson cloak attached to a equally crimson set of clothes.

"Yes Jafar, that seems to be the best way to capture the young warrior without causing to much trouble for us. Hades, perhaps you could arrange a little tournament at the Coliseum for our 'interests' to partake in?" continued the tall witch as she stared at a stone pedestal in the centre of their large dark room which showed Dav sitting on an invisible chair and Terri stood behind him in their Gummi Ship.

"Boom, good as done, I am gone baby!" said Hades with a quickened tone and then he disappeared in another pillar of intense orange flame.

"Maleficent, are you sure we can trust him to accomplish our next task?" asked Jafar as he shifted his gaze from the pedestal to the tall witch Maleficent who was still staring at the two little figures on the pedestal.

"Have trust in one such as Hades my dear Jafar, although quick to anger he is a very strong ally. Given time he will accomplish his task or perish if he fails as the Heartless will consume his heart" mused the witch as she looked at the Grand Vaseer of Agrabah.

A8A

"Hey, do you mind if we head back to the Olympus Coliseum?. I wanna go talk to my brother about something"

"Sure, why ask me, its not like were going to be in any danger there" (A/N: If only she knew lol)

"Ok, thanks. We can see if there's some fights we can enter or something too!"

The Gummi Ship soared toward the Coliseum as the Heartless ships grew much fewer in number. Soon the ship had docked and its two man (and woman) crew entered the Coliseum through the colossal front doors of the grand structure. They walked towards the next huge set of doors that lead to the lobby when something caught Terri's attention to the right of the archway.

"Hey, look at this sign, its advertising a tournament"

NOTICE

The Hermes Challenge Cup is being held today

The 1st, 2nd and 3rd place winners will

receive prize money.

Full prize details are inside.

The rules are simple

1. Defeat all groups of Heartless without

getting knocked out

2. There will be two tournament bosses one

ranked 2nd and one ranked 1st

3. Unlike all other tournaments you can

only enter alone to prove that

you really are a champion

So good luck to all who take part!

"What do you think, should we enter?" asked Dav with a hint of excitement building in his voice.

"Why not I guess we could use the prize money to buy supplies with" Terri replied, her silver eyes reflecting the ever present midday sun.

"Ok, I'll just go and speak with Cloud and then we'll enter, we may have to fight each other you know!" Dav warned in a mocking tone. Terri just shrugged and headed into the lobby to sign up for the tournament. Dav meanwhile went to catch up with his recently discovered brother who was resting up against the right hand wall near the main entrance.

A8A

Two figures were stood at the far side of the arena with no one else in the arena itself, all warriors were inside the lobby.

"Okay, okay, everything is set and that brat is going to get what is coming to him" said Hades loudly with a grin creeping on his bluish grey features.

"And the girl, what is to happen with her, remember he need her alive" stated Jafar who had already lost patience with Hades by the tone of his voice.

"Don't worry just sit back and enjoy the show, it'll be a BLAST" Hades finished his sentence with another huge rising pillar of flame which left him with a red aura surrounding him once again.

A8A

"Okay kid, listen up, there's seven rounds and your friend has reached third place but was beaten by that scary guy with the blonde hair and huge sword. Go out there and stomp those Heartless into nothingness. I've got just three words of advice for ya, watch your back at all times!" instructed Phil as Dav looked confused.

"That was six words you twit, but whatever, I'll poke fun at you later. Right now I have to concentrate to get a DAV-ine victory in this tournament... get it, man I'm bad with jokes eh?" he laughed as he walked through the doors to the arena for his battle.

His first match was against a group of eight Shadows and two Soldier Heartless which went without any trouble. He dispatched the Shadows with his swords and then countered a flying spinning kick from a Soldier with a kick of his own which connected with its head causing it to land softly on the ground before disappearing. The last Soldier was dispatched with a solid right hand to the stomach and a left hand to the helmet clad head.

The second and third matches went smoothly as they both consisted of a group of Soldiers and a Large Body, the third had more Soldiers and two Large Bodies. Dav lured three soldiers in front of the Large Body which jumped and landed on its front, missing Dav and squashing the Heartless. The remaining Soldiers received a barrage of Sabre bullets which ripped through their relatively frail bodies and caused them to vanish.

The third match saw one Large Body charge into the second and caused it to berserk, killing most of the Soldiers. The rest where then dealt with by Dav attacking with his dual swords. Dav then jumped on one of the Large Body's backs and jump high in the air, bringing both his swords down onto the Heartless' back which ruptured its hard skin and eliminated it. The second fell after two Firaga spells connected with its back and exploded, causing fire splash damage as well the main impact which caused damage.

Match four saw Dav having to go it alone against three flying Pirate Ships and four Flying Pirates. Dav stood in the centre of the ring and held both his swords in a X shape above his head and the tips of both blades glowed, one with white energy and one with black. The two swords shot a single stream of energy, one white and one black. They shot into the air intertwining as they went and then hit the invisible ceiling which caused the beams to fragment into smaller bolts which fall upon all the enemies, making the Flying Pirates vanishing and the Ships to gain a hefty amount of damage. He finished by shouting "Payback Time" and launched his swords at the ships one per ship, both the weapons hit their target and vanished in a small cloud of shadow. The last one fell to a sustained stream of lead.

He took a small vial out of his pocket which contained a leaf green substance and removed the stopper and drank the green liquid in one mouthful. The Ether restored some of his lost magical energies from the strong attacks he used in the last battle. He then focused his magic and cast a Cura spell on himself to remove the grazes and scratches he had suffered. He then looked around the arena to find it vacant of any life, not even his next opponent which was scheduled to be Terri.

Five minutes passed and still Terri did not show up, she was still missing and it was not like her to miss a good fight , especially against himself. Cloud entered the arena and looked around for the fight he was waiting to see, he wanted to see his brother fight.

"Where is your friend?" asked Cloud with no hint of emotion in his voice at all.

"I don't know, she was supposed to fight me right now but she just isn't here" Dav replied looking at Cloud with a half annoyed and half worried look. Another ten minutes passed and Dav was now sat on the spectators seats constantly looking around the arena, Cloud had gone to talk to Phil about the disappearance. He stared up at the flawless view of the sky as the door to the lobby opened and someone stepped out, someone Dav had never seen before. The mystery person had light blonde hair and aqua eyes and wore a black muscle shirt with a blue vested hoodie over the top, her lower half clad in dark blue stealth pants and black lightweight boots. They also clutched twin daggers in both hands, the dagger in her right hand had the blade pointing out in front and the left handed dagger was pointing towards their back.

Dav and the stranger exchanged looks and Dav held out both hands and his swords materialised into them. Phil came plodding out just after her and looked at Dav who's expression was hinting he wanted an explanation.

"Look kid, seeing as your female friend has er... vanished the tournament has to continue and this is your friend's replacement. His names Aaron Thomas and he's a renowned thief apparently. Personally I've never heard of him but hey, I don't leave here very often so good luck kid". He then plodded back into the lobby and the fighters took their sides of the ring and Cloud reappeared and leaned against a wall close to the door. Both competitors exchanged stares again, this time they were a bit more hostile than before.

The familiar invisible force field appeared around the ring and above and both warriors charged at their opponent as the quarter final match began.


	8. Mistaken Identity

I know this chapter is really short but I just want it to focus on the fight. The next chapter is going to see the Strife brothers duke it out and the search for Terri begins. So enjoy this fight between Dav Strife and Aaron Thomas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney characters or Final Fantasy characters. I own Dav, A.M.M owns Terri and Smurf Chan owns Aaron.

Chapter 7: Mistaken Identity

Dav and Aaron charged at each other but Aaron was quicker, he waited until he was a few feet away from Dav and then squatted down and slid across the tiled arena floor attempting a slide tackle. Dav jumped just as Aaron reached his legs and forward flipped in the air and landed a few feet away from where he was originally was and Aaron had already made it back to his feet. He pulled out a small cylinder device from his pocket and pulled out a small metallic pin from the top, he then threw it at Dav's feet.

It exploded as soon as it landed before Dav could react and the resulting explosion threw him across the arena and slammed against one of the invisible walls and hit the floor with a loud thud. Dav stood back up slowly, now suffering a cut on the left side of the forehead which excreeted a small trickle of blood which ran down his face and dripped onto the cold, hard floor. He then smirked and raised his light attribute sword and held it a few centimetres away from his nose, his other hand placed across the hilt with an open palm.

Aaron watched on apparently unimpressed by Dav's actions until he noticed that the blade began to emit a soft yet bright white aura which seemed to get brighter with every second. He then finally extended the blade in a diagonal upward position facing away from his body and the sword glowed brighter still and then Dav touched the tip of the sword's blade on the floor and said "Light the Way". A small arc of light escaped from the blade's tip and flew through the ground towards Aaron and grew bigger as it approached.

It reached Aaron and sent a shockwave through the air as it travelled underneath the unknown warrior and exploded in a brilliant white light. Aaron was flung backwards and hit the wall behind herand slid down it, his back now resting against it. As he stood up Dav smirked again and this time held his sword over his left shoulder but not actually touching it and it glowed brighter once again. He swung the blade through the air in a horizontal motion that sent a huge white arced shockwave flying towards Aaron who this time jumped over it and forward rolled looking pleased with himself. He didn't notice that Dav had let a volley of another three fly towards him and they all connected but did not explode this time, just cut Aaron's skin on his face and arms and then disappeared.

Aaron stood upright again after cringing at the pain that was caused by the energy arcs and held both daggers over his head, pointing the blades into the air. He then jumped into the air and flew towards Dav in a corkscrew movement that caused him to dodge roll out of the way. Aaron finished the attack by flipping over and landing both feet on the ground causing a shockwave that rippled through out the ring, knocking Dav over backwards. Dav bounced back up on reflexes and wielding both his swords again charged for Aaron who did the same to Dav.

They clashed weapons, Aaron blocked a downward right swipe with one dagger and attempted to stab with the other which was blocked by Dav's second sword. They again clashed swords and Dav cut Aaron in the face with his left sword and then received a dagger in the arm for his troubles. Aaron, in an unexpected move, executed a back flip that knocked Dav's right sword out of his hand and Dav responded by delivering medium height roundhouse kick which knocked both daggers from Aaron's hands. He threw down his second sword and brought his fist down to meet Aaron' head but he ducked and tried a leg sweep which Dav jumped over. Dav then tried a front high kick to Aaron but he rolled underneath it and aimed a jump kick for Dav's back which he avoided by bowing forward.

Dav then backed off to one corner of the arena floor and closed his eyes, he began chanting some sort of spell that as before shot a huge barrage of burning Fira spells towards Aaron. He did his best to dodge them but there were too many and so they over came him and he laid on his stomach regaining his energy and breath. The invisible wall around the arena disappeared and Dav aimed a Cura spell at his former opponent which dissipated most of the burns on his body.

Aaron slowly stood up and held out his hand to shake Dav's who took it.

"Good fight, never had one like that before" he said but in a much higher voice than would be expected from a boy.

"...Your a girl? I-I thought you were a guy with the clothes and the name but...heh...what a fool I look"

"To be honest I thought you always where" said Cloud sarcastically from where he was leant.

"Very funny, got your head in the clouds, Cloud?" replied Dav with just as much sarcasm. "Were fighting next so don't take me lightly"

"So, I heard your friend has gone missing?" said Aaron in a soft voice.

"Yeah, after I fight with Cloud I'm gonna go look for her, I'm getting really worried" voiced Dav in a worried tone.

"Well, I'll come with you then, you may need the help"

"Thanks"


	9. The Good, The Bad and The Heartless

As you read this chapter I should make this clear, before Dav used a double bladed sword during his battle with Guard Armour. In this chapter he uses a different type of double bladed sword.

Guard Armour Fight Sword Model: ---------- ----- ----------

Chapter 8's Double Bladed Sword is a similar weapon to Cloud's Buster Sword except instead of having the one long blade, Dav's version has two blades that are the same length as Cloud's but are on the same side. Effectively it is two long blades on the same hilt on the same side. I know it would have been easier to create it with lines than explain it but its VERY complicated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdon Hearts, Final Fantasy characters, or any elements of Disney at all. I do however own this plot and Dav, my original character, the other OC's are property of their respective owners.

Now on with the story, enjoy and remember... READ AND REVIEW...not just read!

Chapter 8: The Good, The Bad and The Heartless

"Well Cloud lets go, this is gonna be a challenge for us both to say the least" said Dav as he drew his weapons and took a glance at the other side of the ring where Cloud was already stood in a battle stance with his Buster Sword held out in front of him.

"Watch this for a new twist" informed Dav as he stood upright with both swords held above his head pointing up towards the as ever brilliantly blue sky. He closed his eyes and then a bright aura surrounded him and enveloped him, hiding him from view of Cloud and Aaron. As the light began to subside only a silhouette of Dav was visible behind the still bright light. Instead of wielding two long swords he now wielded a large sword similar in size to Cloud's except it had two blades, classing it as a double bladed sword. The light finally vanished and Dav stood there with the huge sword resting on his shoulder, clutching the long hilt in his right hand.

Dav and Cloud remained in their battle stances as the force field that surrounds the ring during combat appeared and signalled the opening of the match. Cloud extended his blade ahead of him and yelled as he charged towards Dav with great speed and power. Dav was immediately struck but rebounded and swung his huge blade horizontally from left to right with both hands and then brought it down onto Cloud for a powerful two hit combination attack. Cloud quickly recovered from the attack and jumped backwards, covering the entire ring in one jump.

"That all you've got?" shouted Cloud, he then followed his comment by charging forward again but this time Dav blocked the attack with his Double Bladed Sword. Instead of backing off, Cloud followed up his attack by jumping high in the air and holding his sword blade down aimed for Dav. Dav leaped backwards as Cloud landed, his sword went straight into the ground, causing a shadowy patch around it and then brought it back into his battle stance. Dav meanwhile held his blade forward with both hands and began to rotate on the spot, getting faster as he span. He then shouted "Get a load of this!" and let go of the huge bladed weapon and it flew straight towards Cloud who didn't get out of the way in time and it connected with his stomach. However instead of piercing his skin, the sword just sent Cloud hurling backwards because it was coated in a pale blue aura that stopped piercing and just delivered blunt damage. He flew across the arena and then landed against the force field which a slight sizzling sound as it powered up to full again as it had been slightly drained from Cloud striking it.

He returned to his feet slowly and grinned as he looked at Dav who had a focused expression of his face.

"Well... I see your better than I thought... well, its obviously true that you are related to me" grinned Cloud as he continued to look at Dav who was now grinning as well, rubbing the back of his head with his free left hand.

"You think too highly of your skills bro!" laughed Dav as Cloud faked an expression of offence. Before Dav could say anything else Cloud had charged straight at him with his sword extended out in front of him. Dav jumped high into the air and began spinning while he was in the air, creating a constant barrage of shockwaves which were created because of the strength of his attack. Cloud fell to the ground and then front rolled and jumped in the air, his body now emitting orange electricity which began to surge from his body. A black wing spouted from his back and opened out to reveal its true size, it looked like it had once been a white wing and then burned.

He flew towards Dav and swung his Buster Sword which hit him in the chest, sending him skidding backwards but not falling down. Dav then rolled and avoided another strike then another. After a further two evasions Dav was struck in the chest, this time causing him to clutch his chest in pain. He then straightened himself out and closed his eyes despite Cloud advancing on him. He swung at Dav again but the sword went right through him as if he were just an image and then it happened again. Dav opened his eyes suddenly and then let out a short cry of pain as two wings sprouted from his back, one of black colour and one in white.

They flexed themselves in full size as Cloud looked on in disbelief as Dav commented almost breathlessly as if he had been winded

"...Yep...it is true...I am related to you...huh?"

Dav gripped the hilt of his Double Bladed Sword tightly with both hands and then raised above his head for an attack but halted when something happened. A huge flash of darkness filled the arena and there stood in between Cloud and Dav who were at opposite ends of the ring another figure. He had silver flowing hair that reached his shoulders and piercing yellow eyes that resembled that of a Shadow's, his red and black clothing giving him a look of an evil wizard. He was also accompanied by a single Shadow heartless.

"Am...I interrupting something? No matter, my name is Orachron and am I here to tell you that your friend, the girl, has been captured by the darkness because it thinks that she is one of the Princesses of Heart. You however will not be so lucky for I will destroy you..." With that he disappeared in a small flash of shadow and reappeared behind Dav with a long, blackcurved sword in his right hand.

"Look out!" yelled Could but it was to late, he drove the curved blade into Dav's back and it travelled right through him and reappeared out of his front. He retracted the blade and smirked as Dav fell to his knees and clutched the stab wound. A heartless symbol appeared on his front and his hair changed to a black colour and his eyes turned red. He returned to his feet and rested his Sword on his shoulder as he grinned evilly.

"Now my slave, destroy the one whom you hold dear...save him from his suffering.." but before he could finish Dav kicked him in the stomach and then punched him in the face knocking him out which caused him to hit the floor with a thump.

"Cann it, I'll do what I want old man... prepare to die mortals!" he hissed as he glared at Cloud and Aaron who stared at him in disbelief.

A bit of a cliff hanger, huh? What will happen to Dav, Cloud and Aaron? Will Terri be found in time or will the darkness take her heart, find out in the next chapter... The Heart of The Matter!


	10. The Heart of the Matter

Hope you enjoy instalment number nine of my fanfic, I've finally given Dav's Double Bladed Sword a name... Great Blade.

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy characters or Disney Characters or worlds. I own Dav, A.M.M owns Terri, Smurf-Chan owns Aaron and MASmaster owns Orachron.

Chapter 9: The Heart of the Matter

"Well, are you prepared...times up!" Dav shouted as he charged forward toward Cloud and then, holding his sword, he spun around and swiped vertically upwards and knocked Cloud high in the air, he followed up by teleporting upwards and punched him back to the ground. As Cloud lay, apparently knocked out, Dav turned around and looked at Aaron who was holding her daggers and stood in a battle position though scared of what could happen.

He flew towards her using his wings that still existed on his back and raised his sword that was nearly bigger than her itself. He was about to strike when something hit him in his face which sent him hurtling to the side and connected with the spectators seats because the second that Orachron appearedthe shield disappeared. Cloud was standing next to Aaron, sword on his shoulder, slightly panting because of his quick movements.

"He is not the same Dav I met before... I'll get him back..." Cloud said to Aaron as Dav rose to his feet and began to walk towards his targets. He then started to run toward Cloud who switched to a defensive position to meet the oncoming threat. Aaron looked at the approaching Dav and shouted at him:

"What are you doing, this isn't you, what about your friend Terri who is now being held prisoner by the darkness, huh?"

This caused Dav to stop and look at her and then Cloud who was looking beaten and then at Orachron who was now stirring, beginning to get to his feet. Dav closed his eyes and images of all his friends flashed through his head... Tidus...Wakka...Selphie...Sora...Kairi...Riku. His hair reverted to its old dark blonde state and the Heartless sign on his chest disappeared, his eyes now the blue they once used to be.

"I...I'm sorry Cloud, Aaron...I didn't...I couldn't control myself.. Terri... we have to find Terri!". As he said this Orachron opened a dark hole in the air and disappeared through it.

"Quick, through there!" shouted Dav as he and Aaron ran towards the portal that was slowly disappearing. They both made it through and Cloud looked at the hole and then shouted "Its time I repaid you for earlier Dav, hold on!". After he said that he ran towards the portal and dived through it as it began to vanish.

A8A

Dav, Aaron and Cloud landed on a cold, hard floor after they had fallen out of the dark portal which Orachron created, however there was no sign of him. They got up and looked around the huge dark stone room that appeared to be a chapel of sorts with the symbol of the Heartless hanging on the far wall across the room.

"Hallow Bastion... I'm here again..." said Cloud quietly as he looked at the huge Heartless symbol hanging on the wall.

"What do you mean, you've been here before?" asked Dav with obvious interest in his voice.

"I used to live here with my friends until the Heartless appeared and began to take the world over. The main castle of Hallow Bastion belonged to our ruler Ansem. He disappeared when the Heartless came, a lot of people believed that he died defending people against the Heartless, but I'm not so sure. I found this piece of paper which has become known a piece of 'Ansem's Report'. It mentions the small shadow creature he kept in the castle to study, but the creature disappeared into the depths of the castle and before long multiplied by the hundreds and look this world over... It was his fault" explained Cloud in a quiet almost whisper of a voice.

"Wow... I wonder if I ever lived here... never mind, we have to find Terri and rescue her..." but Dav was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Dav, you survived the Heartless attack too?" asked Riku who was stood in a doorway that was at the opposite end of the room from the giant Heartless symbol.

"Cloud, Aaron, get out of here, I'll handle him... find Terri!" shouted Dav as he hoisted his Great Blade into his shoulder and stood in his battle position. Cloud and Aaron exited through the only other door in the room which lead off onto a small landing connecting to another room.

"Dav, what are you doing... you wanna fight me, why?"

"Your a pawn of darkness Riku, I'm not blind, you wouldn't be here otherwise"

"You don't know what your talking about, I found Kairi but she's not her self, she doesn't move... her heart has gone... I'm going to find way to restore her back and we can go back to our old lives. Sora has already found new friends and doesn't care about us, Dav help me restore Kairi's heart so we can return to our old lives..."

"No, I know what your up to, your stronger than you used to be, I can feel it but your strength isn't natural...its darkness..."

"Correct young one, the power of darkness is unstoppable when embraced. However you, I foresee, are a balance of both the light and the darkness...but you could become so much stronger by abandoning the light and becoming one with the darkness" calmly stated Maleficent, who had entered through the same door as Riku did earlier.

"Right... open my heart to the darkness and become just a puppet like Riku... I don't think so, you can thank your friend Orachron for showing me a sample of darkness and I don't fancy turning on everyone that means something to me... like Cloud and Sora"

"Very well young pest, I think you should be eliminated to prevent further interruptions with my plans... Riku, my young warrior of the dark, prove yourself to me and destroy your former friend" Riku gave her a nod as she exited through the same door Cloud and Aaron had escaped through.

Riku, listen I don't want to fight you, I just wanna rescue Terri and leave... but I will not stand by while you run around under the influence of darkness...lets go!" Dav and Riku both took battle positions and Dav was the first to charge.

He jumped into the air, raised his Great Blade above his head and slammed onto the ground causing the floor to crack and send a huge shockwave hurtling towards Riku. Riku jumped high in the air to avoid it and then jumped down towards Dav with his sword held above his head. As he landed and swung for Dav, Dav rolled to the side and kicked him in the side and then rammed his shoulder into Riku which caused him to fly across the room. Riku stood back up and grinned.

"You are a lot stronger than you used to be Dav, but now watch the power of true darkness" Riku was suddenly enveloped in a shadowy aura and then it vanished, showing that Riku no longer wore his usual yellow top and baggy blue pants, he was now dressed in dark blue and black clothes with a heartless symbol on his chest and was wielding his Soul Eater sword as before.

A8A

Meanwhile Cloud and Aaron were walking through the landing that connected the chapel where Dav was and the next room.

"Shouldn't we go back, what if he's in trouble?" asked Aaron to Cloud who looked back at her and just shook his head.

"He is strong, he'll be ok, we have to think about ourselves, look"

As Cloud said that and pointed towards the next room, two shields with mouths and eyes appeared out of thin air followed by two armoured Heartless holding them. The shields snarled as the two big Heartless looked at Cloud and Aaron and began to advance.

"Not again..." signed Cloud as he readied his Buster Sword and Aaron armed herself with her twin daggers.

"Aim for behind them, their shields block all attacks from the front and the shields can also use fire and ice magic so be careful" warned Cloud as Aaron rolled out of the way of a vertical shield swipe and struck the Heartless' back with her daggers. Although hurt it retaliated by swinging its shield 360 degrees round connecting with Aaron who was knocked off the landing and began to fall to a lower floor. Cloud blocked a shield swipe and ran to the edge and realised that Aaron had fired a grapple hook from a hidden grapple harness launcher.

She pulled herself up as Cloud yelled and charged forward with sword outstretched, causing him to pass past one of the Defender Heartless and then he struck it in the back with a three hit sword combination that caused it to disappear and a small heart to ascend to the ceiling and disappear. Aaron had pulled herself back up and pulled out a four sided Shuriken and thrown it at the remaining Defender, it flew straight for it glowing, blue as it did. It struck the Defender in the back several times and it finally disappeared after defeating the Defender. Cloud looked at her with a slight look of confusion.

"Heh, I learned that off the great ninja Yuffie!" she said in a slightly more upbeat tone than usual.

"...Yuffie"

A8A

Riku proved to be too fast for Dav's Great Blade as he swung at Riku but he dodged it and struck him with a quick sword blow. Dav jumped backwards and then stood upright, taking his Great Blade he held up high, blade downwards and then slammed the blade into the ground. This caused a flash of blinding light that caused Riku to flinch and as his vision returned Dav was stood with his twin swords again but something had changed, his swords had fused with his Sabres to create dual Gunblades that he held in a simple battle stance.

Riku simply looked at him and sniggered

"A simple change of weapons is not going to help you" and then he rushed Dav again. Dav this time however stood his ground, knocked Riku's sword out of the way and then slashed him four times with the Gunblades, first with both swords swiped at his stomach horizontally left to right, spun around and then again but with slower more powerful strikes. Riku stumbled backwards and then held his sword level with his head, his elbow bent in his battle position. He grinned and then held his sword up in the air with both hands and then floated in the air and began to fly around the room charging at Dav with great speed three times before he actually hit him. Dav fell backwards on to his back and was breathing hard.

As Riku went for another charge Dav rolled out of the way and returned to his feet. He then dashed to the far side of the room and held both Gunblades in the air, blades down. Like before he stuck them both into the ground but this time he pulled the triggers on the Sabres and a huge explosion rocked the room, sending Riku flying against the wall. The explosion had come from the floor, the Gunblades had triggered a huge explosion under the ground that had sent powerful shockwaves through the air.

Dav exchanged his twin Gunblades for his Great Blade with another blinding flash and then ran for the door Cloud had gone through, Riku out cold.

A8A

Cloud and Aaron were now stood in the next room which was bigger than the last, a huge Heartless symbol on the far wall, much bigger than the last, some kind of multi-coloured portal under it and a circular platform with a few consoles around the outside of it. There were two sets of stairs leading up to it, the stairs were linked to a medium sized area and at the other side of the area was the door they came through. They were now stood in the medium sized area looking at six capsule type containers, three on the left wall and three on the right. In each one slept either a young woman or girl.

"So these are the Princess' of Heart, huh?" said Cloud as he continued to look around at the massive room.

"Yes, you look upon the six Princess' of Heart, however we are still missing one, the girl that your friend travelled with was not a Princess of Heart as we had first thought" said Maleficent as she walked into the room.

"You will not, however, leave here alive, I shall see to that". She raised her staff in the air with her left hand and it began to glow. But before she could cast any sort of magic, she began to gasp for breath and lowered her staff which had stopped glowing. Dav stood behind her with his Great Blade inserted into her back, the tip of the double blades showed through her stomach.

"Just another pawn of the darkness" Dav sneered as he withdrew the blade from Maleficent's body, she gasped again as it slid out then spoke quietly.

"You...shall not get...away with this you meddlesome wretches...I'm not finished yet..." and with that she disappeared in a small flash of darkness.

"Your okay, I was worried!" said Aaron happily as she pulled Dav into a tight hug.

"Heh... we've only just met, shouldn't we go out for dinner first?" joked Dav as she let him go and all three of them, even Cloud laughed.

"Well, we should find your friend and leave quickly, Maleficent will be back" warned Cloud as he hoisted his Buster Sword onto his shoulder and began to walk towards the platform. All three of them reached the top to find a sleeping Terri lying in the centre of the platform, chained by both legs to the floor. Dav and Cloud both took their swords and broke the chains, freeing a sleeping Terri who began to stir.

"..ugh...Dav?...where are we?"

"Hallow Bastion... home of the father of the Heartless, come on we have to go now, before Riku or that witch comes back"

Dav and Aaron helped Terri up and then Cloud looked at one of the consoles on the left of where Terri was and smashed it with his sword. A rift appeared in front of the group and Dav looked confused.

"Whoa! How'd you know that would happen?"

"...Just guessed"

They all entered the dark portal that was already beginning to vanish from the room. The portal closed up just as Aaron, the last of the group, entered it.

Well there we are Terri has been rescued, tune in next time to find out what the gang do next... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW FOLKS!


	11. Desert Rats

Hey, everyone, I know I have been slow updating but Ihad writer's block and found it difficult to write. However this may be my last chapter for about a week because I'm going on holiday!

I'm not sure whether to up the rating from a K+ to a T because of the growing violence, what do you guys think?

Just to make a note that despite the outcome of the main battle, it is not the last of which we see the loser, he is important to the plot yet!

Disclaimer: Just to say I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney or any of the elements of their franchise. I claim rights to the story line of Dav, the character himself and the new character Dav meets in this chapter. Terri belongs to A.M.M, Aaron belongs to Smurf-Chan, Orachron is property of MASmaster

Dav: What do you mean you own me?

Dav J: Like I say I created you!

Dav:...I'm...created... WWWAAAAHHHH! runs into a corner and begins to sob uncontrollably

Dav J:...Yeah...okay...well anyway enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 10: Desert "Rats"

"What the hell..." murmured Dav as he looked around at his new surroundings. Since jumping through the portal to escape Hallow Bastion he had lost consciousness and arrived in an unknown land which was fairly plain. He looked all around the unknown territory from his place on the floor where he was sat up, the land was dry and deserted with a few worst for wear trees dotted throughout the large plain Dav was sat in. He stood up, dusted himself off and began to walk across the barren landscape, kicking up sand as he went. He walked for about ten minutes with still no other people or even Heartless to bother him, but this seemed to worry him. He reached a small oasis with two surprisingly healthy palm trees which with were donned with star shaped fruit that Dav recognised from his former island hang out.

He took off his slightly battered sleeveless jacket and washed his face in the cool, clear water from a small pool in the oasis. As he rubbed his forehead with the water, removing a bit of dried blood from an earlier battle a sudden warm breeze picked up, rustling the palm trees that towered above him. He shook his head and ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair and sighed.

"What the hell have I got myself into now" he whispered to himself. But he suddenly, with a swift movement of his right hand, drew one of his Sabres and swung round, pointing it out in front of him as he did. However nothing was there as he had first thought, so he relaxed but then as quickly as before spun round and aimed his handgun to whatever was there. This time however someone was indeed there, a tall black haired, green eyed figure with a full body length robe that had a hood attached that covered most of his facial features. Only the man's fringe of his hair and his sharp green eyes were shown. In his right hand he held a big axe that had a large blade that curved at the edges with a point that jutted out towards the hilt. The hilt itself was long, indicating that it could be used in combat as well as the blade itself.

"...So, you are the balance then... I was expecting someone bigger and stronger looking...but I suppose beggars can't be choosers" announced the mysterious man who spoke with a smooth, confident tone.

"Who are you... and what do you want with me?" asked Dav not showing any fear but still clutching his handgun, pointing it directly at the black haired stranger.

"My name is Craxte... I am a member of the Organisation... you'll get to know it better later on. You are you key to stop the Heartless from consuming all the worlds, or equally you are the key to destroying those worlds. However, I am here to warn... to help you. A few members of The Organisation has realised your importance and took an interest in you... I want to stop them from preventing your destiny. Many of the Organisation are evil, some neutral and some good. I am neutral and wish to see that destiny fulfilled."

"My destiny... it seems you know more about me than I do... How can I trust you, how do I know that you won't betray me or that your an agent of the darkness?" questioned Dav slightly more relaxed than before, but still alert.

"The question is not can I be trusted but do you want to trust me?" replied Craxte with a blank expression on his face.

"I suppose so, well where are we, why isn't there any life on this sandy mud hole?"

"We are in a world formerly known as Tracton, but the Heartless made short work of all the inhabitants and then moved on...apart from them however..." the Organisation member said trailing off at the mention of 'Them'.

" 'Them'... who are 'Them'? said Dav, irritation showing in his young voice.

"They are... as to say, were the people of this planet until the Heartless stole their hearts and they became a new species of Heartless all together... a lot stronger than previous enemies you have fought. However they appear only on this planet because of their emotional connection to it... speaking of 'them' ".

As Craxte finished speaking, shadowy patches appeared on the floor and 'them' began to rise from the patches. Shadows the size of Dav rose from the ground with a greater muscular build and a singular blade extending from their left arm. Dav held out his left hand and his Great Blade materialised, resting on his shoulder and the hilt being held with his hand he had summoned it with. The other hand still had his Sabre clutched into it as he stood in a battle position. Craxte stood with his large axe type weapon resting on his right shoulder, the blade facing skywards.

The humanoid Heartless were the first to attack, the six of them splitting into two groups and attacking their foes. Dav began by ducking a blade swipe and sending his Great Blade into its back in a spinning horizontal motion, the Heartless simply vanished under the blade's sheer force. He next used his sword as a javelin by throwing it a far distance at a Heartless but it avoided the blow and charged Dav. He retaliated by holding out two fingers on his left hand pressed together and signalled as if to say 'come here', this caused his Great Blade to come spinning toward him and then ascending into the air. He jumped up to meet it and grabbed its large hilt and threw it to the ground cutting through the second Heartless and knocking over the third. As he fell back to the ground he fired the contents of his handgun in his right hand straight into the stunned Heartless, resulting in it also disappearing.

Craxte meanwhile blocked a Heartless blade swipe with his axe and then sent an Energy Blade that appeared from his free hand straight into the Heartless, it erupted in a shadowy explosion and dissipated. He cut through the second with a lightning quick motion of his axe and then the third with his newly formed Energy Sword. Dav returned his Great Blade in it's resting position on his shoulder and his gun into it's holster.

"Thought you said they were strong... I've definitely fought stronger" commented Dav as he watched Craxte disperse his Energy Sword and return his axe to its resting place on his back, in a diagonal direction.

"They where fairly weak compared to ones that the Organisation has been studying.."

"Unless your Organisation is weak!" interrupted Dav with an amused smirk on his face

"How dare you insult the Organisation, then again, that is a rich sentiment coming from you child" barked a familiar voice from behind Dav and Craxte.

"So, I see you have betrayed the Organisation Craxte, Lexus will be displeased, I however shall deal with you myself and save him the trouble" taunted Orachron, his Heartless Blade in hand.

"Go... I shall deal with him" shouted Craxte in a more serious tone than before and brought his axe off his back and into battle position.

As Dav turned to run Orachron raised his arm and fired a colourless energy bolt at him which caused him to collapse. Craxte glared at Orachron and then began to charge, his axe in hand.

A8A

"Hey, wake up... I can't find Dav or Cloud" said Terri as she shook a sleeping Aaron.

"Huh... what?" shouted a startled Aaron as she shot up from laying on the floor to an upright sitting position.

"Yeah, I can't find them anywhere... where are we anyway?" Terri asked Aaron with a confused expression

"Ummm... I don't know... quick behind these barrels!" she squealed and dragged Terri behind some barrels as a young man with white trousers, a purple waistcoat and a small red hat was talking to Sora and his two companions.

"I can't find Jasmine anywhere in Agrabah... where has she gone..."

"Don't worry Aladdin, I'll find her and make sure she comes back here to you" replied Sora as Aladdin walked off towards a small white square building with a big hole in the side of the wall.

Aaron shuffled behind the barrels and caused Terri to yelp as she was accidentally shoved against the wall. Sora, equipped with his Keyblade, turned to the barrels and took his regular battle position, squatting low towards the ground staring at the barrels.

"Now took what you've done you Shoopuf!" whispered Aaron to Terri who glared at her and punched her arm.

"Oww, that's it, you wait I'll... oowww stop it you big meanie!" complained Aaron as Terri punched her arm again. They continued to punch and nip each other until Aaron knocked one of the barrels over which knocked the others down, sending them rolling all over the small courtyard.

"Umm... what are you doing?" asked Sora with a confused look as Terri and Aaron stopped fighting and noticed that Sora, Donald and Goofy were watching them.

"Heh, er... don't hurt us!" yelped Aaron as Sora stood back up straight and laughed.

"I wouldn't... wait, what are you guys doing here?"

"WE don't know, but our friend and his brother are missing, have you seen anyone with spiky blonde hair, cute blue eyes and a cute grin?" questioned Aaron, who had not realised Terri, Sora, Donald and Goofy were all staring at her.

"...WHAT!"

"...Are you aware you just called Dav cute... do you fancy him?" teased Terri as Aaron turned a bright shade of maroon.

"...Dav? You mean the guy with the two matching swords and the odd pendant with a crown and a heart on it?" Sora said in an exited voice.

"Yeah, are you that Sora kid he talked about?" returned Terri with a look of slight interest.

"Yeah, Sora's the Keyblade master, a real hero!" interjected Goofy in a loud voice.

"...Okay, anyway have you seen him?"

A8A

Craxte brought his axe up and then down with both hands towards Orachron who knocked the axe swipe away and attempted to strike with his own weapon. Craxte tried another attack this time a horizontal one which was also blocked. Orachron smirked as he blocked another of Craxte's attacks and uttered "pathetic". He attempted an attack but Craxte avoided it and returned another strike, which was also unsuccessful. Orachron struck Craxte with his right hand which caused him to fall to the floor.

Dav who was lying across the battlefield began to regain consciousness and glanced over to the fight and saw that Craxte was losing the battle against Orachron, who appeared far stronger than when they previously battled. Dav returned to his feet and picked up his Great Blade and ran to join the battle that was raging between the two Organisation members. He charged and swung his Great Blade toward Orachron who sensed it and parried it just in time and struck with his own weapon which also failed to reach its target. Dav and Craxte double teamed Orachron who managed to avoid all the attacks launched at him but couldn't counterattack. Dav stepped back and fired a Firaga spell at Orachron which struck him and temporarily distracted him, giving Craxte a chance to attack.

He swung his axe and the hilt connected with Orachron's back, sending him to the ground from the force of the attack. Dav brought his Great Blade down toward Orachron who managed to roll out of the way and then rolled out of the way of an axe strike from Craxte. He teleported away from the attacking duo and re-appeared feet away from them, his sword in his left hand and his right glowing with a dark aura. He then raised his arm and uttered some kind of incantation which caused the aura to grow into a dark energy ball which floated slightly above the palm of his hand. Both Dav and Craxte watched their opponent intently as he just stood there, smirking as the energy ball grew in size.

He then looked up at his targets and launched the now large sphere of dark energy towards them. Dav stood his ground and vertically swiped the energy ball which simply cut in half but both halves formed two slightly smaller spheres that Craxte and Dav cut again. They continued to cut down the energy orbs which continued to multiply in number and then they all floated high into the air and levitated for a second before all flying down towards the young warrior and the Organisation member.

Dav suddenly sprouted the wings, which he first discovered he had during his match against Cloud, and then ran towards Craxte and pulled him down to a crouching position. The wings then covered both their master and his ally shielding them from the barrage of mighty dark magic spells that where bombarding them. As the last fell the wings flicked open again and disappeared in a flash of light, one light and one dark. Orachron cursed as the two allies returned to the offensive, charging towards him with weapons raised high in the air.

Orachron managed to avoid a powerful strike from Dav but was not so lucky a second time as Craxte buried his axe into the evil Organisation member's stomach. He lurched backwards, reeling from the attack and then collapsed to the floor clutching his now wounded stomach.

"Craxte, you shall regret ever betraying the Organisation... you will die and he will become dark and destroy the world...you'll see" growled Orachron as blood began to trickle down the corner of his mouth, dripping onto the sandy floor beneath him.

"Talk is cheap, he will determine his own fate...not someone like you, you old fool" replied Craxte who was now stood, resting his axe on his shoulder, panting slightly regaining his breath.

Orachron sat on the floor, using his arms to prop himself up as blood began to flow from his open stomach wound and still trickling from his mouth. As his breathing slowed a dark area of shadow surrounded him on the floor and began to pull him in. As he sank into the dark abyss he finally collapsed fully, losing consciousness. His entire body and being disappeared into the ground and then the dark area vanished.

"So, you have agreed to accept my help then?" asked Craxte as he turned towards Dav who was leaning on his Great Blade, controlling his breath as he was still recovering from the earlier attack from Orachron that knocked him out.

"What do you think... now I have to find my friends...how do you get off this dirt ball?" replied Dav, looking up at the gloomy, dark sky that loomed overhead.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember that reviews or even flames are always welcome..! I'll try and update again before I go away but if I don't I will as soon as I can!


	12. There Is Enough Space For All

Hey guys I'm back from my holidays and offer you this next chapter of my story. I only got home this morining and began writing it so hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Disney in any which way. I do own Dav, Craxte, this plot involving him and the other characters (OC's and Cloud's) and a brain the size of a walnut, lol. A.M.M owns Terri Sky, Smurf-Chan owns Aaron and Andrew and MASmaster owns Orachron.

Chapter 11: There Is Enough Space For All

Sora's Gummi Ship flew through the brilliantly coloured space that surrounded them as Sora, Goofy, Aaron and Terri all sat in the rather cramped cockpit talking to each other, Donald shooting down Heartless ships that approached.

"...A place called where...Hallow Bastion, I haven't heard of it before" mused Sora who stared into Terri's silver eyes.

"Yeah, it was a HUGE castle with tonnes of Heartless in it and endless hallways. I had to take on loads of Heartless by myself and I showed them all who's boss!" exclaimed Aaron as she bounced in here small seat excitedly.

"...You are a liar... Cloud was with you and you only fought Heartless in one corridor because you warped into the chapel which is just one corridor away from the room where they keep the Princesses of Heart" corrected Terri with an amused expression on her face as Aaron sat in silence glaring at her.

A red light began to flash on the main dash board of the ship and Donald swung around in his seat to face the others.

"Sora, there's a world that is unknown in the ship's files ahead... what should we do?"

"Ummm... lets land, Dav might be down there and might need our help!"

"Yay! This is gonna be a hoot!" yelled Aaron.

"Gawsh, lets go Sora, to find your friend, Ayck!" said Goofy with a dopey grin on his face.

A8A

Dav and Craxte, resting their respective weapons on their shoulders, walked across the baron wastes of Tracton with no end in sight to the dry, sandy landscape. As they walked further and further a figure began to appear on the horizon but it was not alone. Several fast moving dark shapes were whizzing around the figure that appeared to be a young man who wore a blue hooded top with a black muscle shirt underneath, black boots and deep blue stealth trousers.

"Well, what are we waiting for Craxte, lets go help him!" yelled Dav as began to pick up speed with his Great Blade still resting on his right shoulder as he ran. Craxte followed closely followed behind with his axe in hand. The male stranger wielded two daggers that seemed to be similar to Aaron's and used them with deadly accuracy. Two black floating ball type Heartless flew towards him and were met with quick dagger strikes into their bloated bodies, they vanished in the usual Heartless fashion. Crimson, flying bird type Heartless called Wyverns swooped down at their new enemies who joined the battle.

Dav avoided a downward dive from one and buried his Great Blade into its back and then finished it with another powerful vertical blow. Craxte meanwhile raised his large axe above his head and it began to glow red. He followed up by driving the blade of the axe into the ground which caused the ground to crack and a powerful red stream of energy shot out of the crack and enveloped all Heartless near him.

The stranger brought his daggers to his sides and placed them in small sheaves where he usually kept them. He then held out his right hand and a small orb of ice appeared in the palm of his left hand which floated into the air and them sent a viel of sheet ice over their Heartless opponents who became frozen solid and unable to move. Dav returned his Great Blade to it's double sword variant and then launched them at the frozen Wyverns, Dark Balls and Soldier Heartless after shouting "Payback Time". Craxte threw his axe which acted as a boomerang and went hurtling toward the Heartless.

Both the swords and the axe struck the frozen enemies and shattered them into little pieces of dark matter and ice, the remnants of the Heartless then disappeared in small shadowy flashes. Dav caught his Dual Swords and reverted them back into the Great Blade form and returned to its resting place on his shoulder, Craxte retrieved his axe and placed onto its carrying position on his back.

The stranger looked over Dav and Craxte and then ruffled his own blonde hair, his light blue eyes shining in the hot sun.

"Thanks... I didn't know there was anyone else left in this dump, only Heartless, but I guess I was wrong."

"...You look familiar to a girl I know... but... nah she never mentioned a brother or anything" remarked Dav, looking at the young blonde confused.

"A girl... Aaron! She's alive? Where is she?" said the young warrior towards Dav with an anxious tone clear in his voice.

"Why... why do you want to know?" returned Dav seriously.

"Because I'm Andrew... her brother. I thought she died when our home was ravaged by the Heartless!" he more or less shouted in frustration.

"He does not appear to be lying" mused Craxte.

"Well to be honest I don't know, we were separated when we rescued a friend of mine called Terri from the darkness... I'm separated from my brother too"

"At least she's alive, man, this is good news..." Andrew stopped as Craxte interrupted.

"Something comes!"

They all looked up at the clear sky to see a Gummi Ship descending at a position not far from their location. It slowly set down over the horizon, out of sight of Dav, Craxte and Andrew.

"Come on, that's Sora's ship!" informed Dav to Craxte and Andrew.

"Fine, I'll go with you for now"

A8A

The three ran toward where the Gummi Ship had landed, it was a longer distance than they had thought. They arrived at the ship only to find that no-one was inside it, the only thing left was five sets of footprints leading off towards a stone ruin that lay a little way off from the ship.

"Well, it appears we must follow the tracks to find your friends and exit this world" Craxte told his companions who replied with silent nods.

A8A

After reaching the stone ruins the three warriors entered through a small stone archway and followed the footprints through the many hallways, the dusty ground underfoot. They followed the tracks until they reached a large room that looked empty and deserted with nothing at all in it, the tracks however ended there.

"Something is amiss, the tracks end but yet there is no sign of your friends. Maybe there is more than meets the eye here" said Craxte as he scanned the room for any signs of life.

"Look, over there, in the wall" informed Andrew as he pointed toward the wall left of the doorway where a single image of some kind of flower was turned on its side. Dav approached the symbol and turned it while the others remained in the doorway. The floor opened and slid to the sides in two parts with only a small ledge around the edge where Dav stood, retaining his balance. Below the room they where standing at a great room could be seen but it was far from empty.

A few steps in one corner lead up to some kind of small alter which had a silver glowing keyhole in the wall above it and Heartless scattered all over the room doing battle with Sora, Goofy, Donald, Terri and Aaron who all held their respective weapons. Dav, Aaron and Craxte were about to jump down when running footsteps could be heard drawing closer to the room.

"Go down and help the rest, I'll do what I can against whatever comes through" instructed Dav and his two allies jumped down to join the fray. Dav returned the flower symbol to its upright position and the floor slid back to how it was before. Clutching the hilt of his Great Blade Dav turned to face the doorway and ready for whatever was coming into the room.

Instead of Heartless of an evil member of the Organisation, a familiar face appeared in the doorway holding a large bandaged Buster Sword

"Dav... I thought I saw you enter here... I.." but Dav cut his spiky, blonde haired brother off before he could finish.

"Cloud, I'm glad your ok but Sora and the others are fighting a legion of Heartless and trying to seal the Keyhole down there. Come with me and help me deal with them and then we can talk properly."

Cloud gave a nod of agreement and entered the room and stood in the centre of it. Dav twisted the flower symbol and again the floor slid from under them and disappeared into the wall. Cloud and Dav with their massive swords dropped into the large room and joined battle with the Heartless.


	13. Its a Dark Knight Tonight

Hey everyone I can only offer this quite short chapter today because my computer is still on the fritz so I hope you enjoy for now... I'll update as soon as I can!

Disclaimer: I own Dav, Craxte and their storylines but regretfully I do not claim ownership to Kingdom Hearts, Disney or any Final Fantasy characters. The OC's belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 12: Its a Dark Knight Tonight

Dav and Cloud both landed on the grey, stone floor of the giant room and were immediately attacked by the Heartless that were swarming. Several Striker Heartless were rising from the floor around the duo in shadowy patches and then launched an attack at them. Dav immediately side stepped an attack from one the Striker blades and delivered a strong right hand into its shadowy features which stunned it, allowing him to duck another blade swipe and then thrust his Great Blade into its chest and then drag it upwards, slicing the Heartless in half. He then swung his Great Blade in a horizontal motion which cut through three Strikers and a Soldier form, they all disappeared in the usual fashion.

Meanwhile Cloud had engaged Soldier Heartless which he easily eliminated by jumping into the air and holding his Buster Sword downwards. He plummeted to the ground and his swords tip pierced the very stone and sent the ground cracking in all directions. Large jagged pieces of rock then rose from the ends of the cracks and drove straight through the Heartless in the immediate area. He then ran toward Dav who had just destroyed more Heartless and stood back to back and then uttered the words "...Just wing it". Dav nodded in agreement and then they both closed their eyes despite the Heartless gathering around them.

Out of Cloud's back a single black wing sprouted and then flexed into full size while Dav released both his wings with one coloured black and one white. He was surrounded with a soft blue aura that even surrounded his Great Blade whose hilt was clutched in his right hand. Cloud had a sharper red colour aura surround him and his Buster Sword and like Dav's rose towards the ceiling. They both opened their eyes almost in unison and both yelled as the auras surrounding them swelled in mass and then shot out in all directions. This caused blue and red shockwaves to race through the large stone room and cut through whatever Heartless got in the way.

Across the room Aaron and her brother Andrew were striking down Heartless after Heartless with their daggers that resembled each others. Andrew thrust both of his slightly longer daggers into a Wyvern Heartless that missed a swooping dive attack and was close to the floor. As it disappeared a Soldier Heartless flew through the small shadowy cloud the Wyvern created toward him using their main attack, a flying spinning kick. But before it could strike Andrew, Aaron launched herself at the Heartless and kicked it away by launching a powerful jump kick into its helmet clad head. It fell to the floor and disappeared as Aaron landed by her brother's side and pulled him into a tight hug despite the fact that Heartless were heading toward them. Andrew hugged back as Craxte spun around and with a tornado slash attack took out a number of Heartless forms that swarmed around them.

Terri was fighting on the steps that lead up to the small alter with the keyhole above it. She parried a Striker swipe and fought off her attacker by hitting iton it's head with her katanas hilt. A Shadow Heartless leapt at her from the bottom of the steps but she drove the sharp blade of her katana straight through the middle of its body, as it disappeared the room began to shake violently.

All the Heartless in the stone hall disappeared in a multitude of dark flashes and everyone in the room looked around as if in shock.

"Um... what just happened?" asked Dav with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I don't know... they all just vanished, but why?" added Aaron with even greater curiosity than Dav.

"Looks like the battle has only just fully began.." informed Craxte as he rested his axe on his shoulder.

"What do you mean..." But before Terri could finish a black portal appeared in-front of the giant silver keyhole which caused her to leap from her position on the steps and land in front of Aaron and Andrew.

A large big built figure began to materialise out of the dark rip in the air. A huge suit of armour stood in front of the alter with a massive long sword in its equally massive hand. It looked and was built just like a 20 foot medieval suit of armour, the only difference being that it had the Heartless symbol on its chest and the actual metal was tainted with a dark shade of colour. It seemed to be transfixed upon Dav for a minute and then raised its sword for an attack.

Everyone scrambled into their battle stances and then began to attack the Dark Knight. Dav and Cloud charged toward it with their swords held high but were knocked away by a shockwave as it stomped on the floor. Aaron and Andrew both primed silver grenades that Aaron used in her match against Dav and threw them at their enemy's feet, however they did little to no damage. Terri uttered some kind of incantation and caused surging winds to swirl around the large Heartless but it was too heavy and the winds subsided. Dav ran to Donald and Sora who were stood near the wall opposite to the Dark Knight.

"Hey guys try aiming different spells at its head and torso to see if that works.."

Donald and Sora both nodded in agreement and began to launch a combination of Fira, Blizzara and Thundara spells toward the large Heartless across the room. It stumbled backwards a bit but soon regained its posture and drove its large sword down toward the floor. Aaron jumped up, bounced off the wall and launched herself at the Knight's head, Andrew mirrored the move from the opposite wall.

Both Andrew and Aaron used their Daggers to repeatedly slash away at its head and cause a surprisingly large amount of damage but then were thrown off when Dark Knight began to move quite quickly. Dav shouted over to Craxte and then they both jumped into the air and caught Aaron and Andrew. Dav landed back to the floor, grinned and then said:

"We should really stop meeting like this you know!" Aaron laughed and then responded by punching him in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for!" Dav said surprised and faked hurt by pouting and then grinning in a dopey fashion.

Cloud however sprouted his black wing again and took to the air and began pounding the Dark Knight in its head with his large Buster Sword. Terri held her katana high in the air as it glowed a brilliant white and then a single white beam of energy was let off from the tip of blade and struck the enemy's head once again.

The giant Heartless began to stagger and then dropped to one giant knee which caused a slight tremor in the ground. As everyone closed in on the boss Heartless it rose back to its feet and held its longsword in both hands, raised it above its head and struck the floor that sent a huge shockwave through the large room. It knocked all the people in the room against the hard stone walls of the makeshift temple and they all blacked out. Only Terri remained conscience and she looked at the boss Heartless who now stopped moving, a large crimson coloured Heart rose from its back and disappeared in the air. Its body disappeared as the air distorted where it vanished and Terri finally slipped out of conscience.


	14. Organised Crime part 1

Hey guys this chapter is really short for one big reason, and that is as follows: I need your guys help. I need you guys to vote on where Dav visits next, is it:

a) Monstro to battle Parasite Cage

b) Xiaolin Showdown to battle the Heartless and Chase Young

c) Castle Oblivion where Dav learns of his past and Sepherioth

Also note that Xiaolin Showdown will be based on Smurf-Chan's brilliant fic 'The Time Has Come' and that if you choose Castle Oblivion there will not be that much fighting in the next chapter because it focuses more on Dav and Cloud than the Heartless.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney or any elements of those games/companies. I own Dav and Craxte, A.M.MC. owns Terri, Smurf-Chan owns Andrew and Aaron and even though he does not feature at the minute Orachron is owned by MASmaster.

Chapter 13: Organised Crime Part 1

Dav stood alone looking around the pitch black landscape where all he could see was darkness and nothing more. Looking at the ground, up at the sky and then all around him in a 360 degree turn and nothing but shadow greeted him. He scratched the back of his spiky blonde head and then held out his right hand and his Great Blade materialised out of thin air and he held it by the hilt with the blade facing downwards, finishing at the ground. He began to wander through the endless darkness that surrounded him still no sign of his friends, his brother or even any mad organisation members trying to lay waste to him.

After walking around he stopped and squinted at what he thought looked to be some sort of black shape in the bleak distance, something he couldn't make out. But as he continued to stare at this shape, it vanished out of sight and was no where to be seen.

"Hey Dav" came a familiar voice from behind the spiky haired warrior. Dav spun round with his Great Blade on his shoulder and he was met by a familiar face, Riku. However unlike the last time he and Dav encountered one and another he was dressed in his Heartless clothes but now he was not and his evil aura had disappeared.

"...Riku?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"But...the last time we met we were under Ansem's control... what happened?"

"Ansem took over my body after I opened my heart to the darkness and finally managed to take full control.."

"How are you talking to me now... is this just a dream?"

"Call it what you will... soon your going to face the worst enemy you have ever fought...Ansem himself, think your ready?"

"For what he has done to the island, to the islanders, my friends... and to you... I'm going to destroy him!"

"Good luck Dav... I know you'll do it..."

A8A

Dav sat up quickly while breathing hard and holding his throbbing head with his left hand. He returned to his feet and looked around the old stone temple where the recent battle had took place and noticed that he was alone, everyone that was there had gone. After picking up his Great Blade he held it into the air and vanished and then looked at where the large shining silver keyhole had been and all that remained was a stone carving of a keyhole. He inspected the alter that existed below the carving and found something odd, a small coin that was shining a brilliant light. He picked up the shining coin and the light got much brighter until he could no longer see anything around him.

The light stung his eyes for only a matter of seconds but for what seemed like hours and Dav noticed something in his hand. The small shining coin was no longer in his right hand, instead a long sword with an odd jutting out part at the end of the blade that resembled the end of a key. The weapon itself was red with a black handle and a small chain hanging off the handle with a small crown shaped pendant attached to it.

"Whoa... this can't be... a Keyblade?"

"Yes it appears that you have been given a Keyblade but not just a regular Keyblade... but a balanced one... the light and the darkness" said a large man with red hair and a slightly evil appearance who was wearing the robes of the Organisation. Dav turned around and pointed his newly acquired Keyblade at the unknown person.

"Who the hell are you... another jerk from the Organisation I suppose" growled Dav almost venomously.

"Forgive my manners... my name is Axel and I'm here to put you to the test" said Axel as he smirked.

"Test... hey, where is everyone... what did you do to them?"

"Me... I did nothing to them, when the Keybearer sealed this world they were expelled and sent to another, where I do not know"

"Wait... what do you mean 'test' me?"

"The Organisation has been abuzz with talk of the Keyblade master, the One that walks the twighlight and another... the Balance. I have and will be watching your progress as you journey through various worlds, you will find out more later on"

"Who do you think you are? You think you have the right to go round and just throw people into different battles or dangerous situations. I'm going to kick your ass right now and then I'm going to hunt every last member of your sick little group down!"

"Pity... you could of made a great little puppet" remarked Axel as two strange circular weapons appeared in his hands and he stood in a battle position of his arms outstretched to his sides and his head slightly bowed.

Dav materialised his twin long swords into his hands and his Keyblade disappeared just before. Dav began the fight by charging forward and bringing his left sword in a horizontal swipe and then his right sword in the same motion, this struck Axel in the chest and he retaliated by attempting to punch Dav with his right weapon. He failed however as Dav ducked under the shot grabbed Axel's arm and drove his knee into Axel's chest and then flipped him over onto his back. Axel regained his composure and teleported behind Dav in a lightning quick move but Dav quickly buried his right elbow in Axel's ribs and then brought his arm up and back punched him in the face which caused him to stumble back slightly. Dav took this as an opportunity and delivered a right footed roundhouse kick to Axel's already hurting stomach which knocked him flying backwards. Axel slowly rose to his feet and smirked as he wiped the blood from the side of his mouth.

"...So you are as impressive as the others say... looks like which ever side you decide to join will gain a powerful fighter... we will meet again"

He disappeared in a white flash and left Dav alone again in the now sealed Tracton. He followed his old footprints which led into the stone building to find a way out of the place and eventually emerged into the hot unforgiving sun. He pulled out a small silver device and typed a password into it's keyboard which resulted in a quiet beeping noise and then Dav vanished off the face of Tracton in a blinding flash of light.

A8A

Dav reappeared in his Gummi Ship which was left outside the world of the Olympus Coliseum where it was last used just before he and the others followed Orachron through the portal that lead them to Hallow Bastion. He sat in the pilot's seat even though the ship was set on auto-pilot and was in deep thought about that had happened over the last few weeks. One minute he was living a simple life in Destiny Islands with his best friends to the Heartless attack and finding out he had a brother and then meeting all his new friends and allies. As he did this he slowly drifted to a comforting sleep all the while unaware that the ship was flying straight for a another new and unknown world...

Hope you like this short chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be MUCH longer than this one. As for votes I'll wait for three days and then add them up and the starting date is 03/09/05 or 09/03/05 for the american reviewers! This date is based on england so I'll tell you all via reviews when theres one day left!


	15. Braving The Elements!

Hey guys I had to stop the voting thing because apparently its not allowed on fanfiction so I just decided to write the Xiaolin Showdown one! This continues over two chapters so just bear with me! If you are not really familiar with any characters of The Time Has Come I suggest you read that first. Because there are two Davs in this I called them by their last name for this chapter alone so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own blah, blah, blah... just read pastdisclaimers I can't be bothered!

Chapter 14: Braving the Elements!

Strife swung his Great Blade downwards towards Zen who rolled to the side and tried a counterattack by swiping with his katana but this was avoided by sidestepping to the left. They clashed swords and then pushed each other back as they uncrossed their weapons. Strife plunged his Great Blade into the ground which sent a shockwave travelling through the ground in Zen's direction but he leapt high into the air, with katana raised. He brought it down to try and strike Strife but he dived away and then launched a straight kick to Zen's chest but he blocked the kick and then tried a kick of his own but Strife deflected it with a counter kick. Zen then attempted a high roundhouse kick but Dav ducked under it and then delivered an uppercut which sent Zen flying upwards but he landed on his feet.

A young girl who was standing on the sidelines of the battle field shouted to give Zen some encouragement while a boy was stood next to her looking at the fight with great interest. Meanwhile Strife had hurled his huge Great Blade in Zen's direction who held his katana out in front and put all his strength behind it to deflect the oncoming weapon. It collided with his katana and although he successfully managed to block it the Great Blade made a gash on Zen's right cheek which caused him to wince slightly in pain. Strife again went on the offensive and ran towards Zen only this time with his recently acquired Keyblade in hand and attempted a powerful vertical slash but Zen back flipped and avoided the shot.

He retaliated by launching a short volley of Kunai Daggers at Strife who blocked them by blocking each individual dagger with his Keyblade in lightning quick motions. Zen jumped over to Strife's discarded Great Blade and hoisted it up off the ground and on to his shoulder and then charged at his opponent. Seeing this Strife charged to meet his adversary with Keyblade in hand and then attempted to thrust the Keyblade into Zen's ribs but this was countered and followed by his own Great Blade being swung in a powerful horizontal strike which narrowly avoided Strife's head but caused Zen to become unbalanced as he was not used to weight of the weapon.

Strife used his Keyblade to knock Zen on to the floor but he quickly returned to his feet and began to attack again but was again knocked to the floor but this time not by Strife. A figure roughly the same size as Zen but with red hair and black highlights and red eyes was standing over Zen grinning evilly. He wore plain black pants with red tank top with a red jacket over it and his teeth had what appeared to be dried blood on his sharp teeth. The young girl and the boy who were watching the fight ran over and took combat stances against the new threat. Strife picked up his Great Blade and shouldered it as Zalak picked up Zen and threw him through the air and he landed just behind the other two fighters, Aletia and Raimundo. Zalak drove his shoulder into Aletia and knocked her to the ground and then punched Raimundo who also landed on the floor. He then picked his weakened brother up and was about to throw him again when Strife tapped on the shoulder.

Zalak turned round and was met with a fast body punch to the stomach and then high jump kick to the face which sent him flying across the battlefield. Strife then extended his hand and helped slightly beaten up Zen back to his feet and then handed him back his katana. By this time Zalak had returned to his feet and had a fierce look on his already scary complexion.

"You shouldn't have interfered, now I'll kill you as well spiky" Zalak snarled at Strife who was now leaned on the hilt of his Great Blade.

"Run back to your cave and leave us alone or else I'll have to kick your ass again wolfy" warned Strife who although was being serious had a smirk on his face. Zalak simply glared at Strife and his brother and then high tailed from the battlefield.

A8A

"So Partner, your not from these parts then are ya?" asked Clay, a large blonde haired boy in a ten gallon hat who had a small green dragon sat on his hat.

"...In a way yeah, in fact I'm not actually from this world at all. I'm looking for all my friends and brother who disappeared when we were in a huge battle. Oh and my name is Dav" Instead of getting a reply Raimundo, Aletia, Clay, Zen and two other girls Chris and Jill simply stared at him in amazement.

"...Your name is Dav... but that's the name of my old buddy who... who betrayed us and went to join Chase Young and his cronies" said Raimundo in a slightly sombre tone.

"..." was all Chris could manage to do as she looked at Dav and then down at the ground.

"Well, you don't look like that snake in the grass and you sure fight different" informed Clay trying to bring a better mood into the conversation.

"Well anyway have you guys seen any large sliver glowing keyhole type things around here?" asked Dav trying to change the subject.

"...No... why, should we have?" replied a rather confused looking Aletia.

Dav then explained all about the different worlds that were in danger from the Heartless and that the worlds must be locked by a special weapon known as a Keyblade. After he told them all of his story they began to tell Dav of all the problems they had and what happened from Grand Master Dashi to Chase Young.

A8A

"So... the dragons have found a new ally who will fight against us... we will just have to take him out before he poses any major problems to us" mused Chase Young as he looked around his dark lair. He then pointed over to Dav Spathi, Zalak and Josh Vavra. "You three go and make sure that he is taken care of for good, now go"

After Chase had instructed Spathi slashed the air with what appeared to be tiger claws made from platinum which caused a portal to open in the air. The three then jumped inside the portal and it disappeared after Zalak jumped through it last.

A8A

Strife was stood in a field near the Xiaolin Temple where Zen and the others were staying which had a series of straw manikins that were used for combat training. Aletia and Zen where sat watching Strife as he began to pound the manikins with a series of punches and kicks that tore through them with hardly any effort put in at all. He punched one with his left and then his right and finished the combination attack by jumping on the air and delivering a spinning kick that sent its head flying off into the distance. Zen stood up and approached three manikins that Strife had not managed to destroy yet and drew his katana ready to attack them.

He started by driving his blade into the stomach of one and then slicing its torso in half and then kicked the second twice before flooring it with a third and powerful roundhouse kick to its head. The third was taken down by Aletia who had pummelled it in the chest with a long string of punches and then finished it off by jumping above it and then kicking its head off which also flew off into the distance. As Strife finished off the last straw dummy and Zen and Aletia walked up to him three bullets slammed into the wooden supports that once held the dummies upright.

They looked around and saw that Zalak, Spathi and Josh were stood at the edge of the field and Spathi had his guns held out in front of him with one of them slightly smoking. Strife pushed Zen and Aletia to the ground and then drew his own guns and returned fire on his attacker. Spathi and Strife both ducked behind the remains of the dummies and shot at each other while Zalak and Josh advanced on Zen and Aletia.

Josh was the first to strike as he attempted a right hand on Zen that was dodged but Zen did not have time to counterattack as Zalak kicked him in the ribs and then delivered an axe handle strike on his back. Josh then kicked him twice in the ribs but was himself kicked in the ribs as Aletia came to Zen's aid. Zalak tried to punch Zen but he grabbed his arm and then head butted his evil brother which caused him to stumble backwards. But he quickly returned to the fight as he avoided Zen's left fist and then used his sharp claws to cut the same cheek on Zen that Strife had earlier.

Meanwhile Josh had managed to get Zen's katana which was dropped in the course of the fight and was trying to strike Aletia with it but with no success. She rolled to the left and then jumped over a low swipe and followed that by a fist to Josh' face so he retaliated by driving the katana straight through Aletia... literally. Just before the katana had struck she used her special wind ability and had turned to wind and all of Josh' attacks simply sailed through her like she was a ghost. As they continued to fight the sky that was before a light blue with cotton like clouds floating innocently was slowly turning darker and all together more sinister. Before long several shadowy patches appeared on the ground and the fighting stopped.

"Oh no...the Heartless... that means that the keyhole is here somewhere..." said Strife loudly so the others could hear. The shadowy patches began to take from and Soldier Heartless and another new type of Heartless (that were quite skinny but were armed with large shadowy kendo sticks, the Monk Heartless) began to attack. Everyone began to fight the Heartless instead of each other as they were the biggest threat.

Zen used his katana (he managed to got back off Josh) to slice through any Heartless that came his way and Aletia used her own version of the Buster Sword to make short work of the Heartless. Aletia spun out of the way of a Soldier spin kick and used her massive sword to slice through its torso and then through another who tried to attack her. Zen kicked away a Monk Heartless and then used his katana to make a running charge through a large crowd of Heartless which cut them all up and then they vanished leaving no trace. Zalak was tearing the Heartless apart with his bare hands as he dodged an attempted kendo strike and sent a fist straight through the Heartless' head and then jump kicked another causing it to crash into another.

Spathi used his handguns to blast through any Heartless that crossed his path until a Monk Heartless struck him with a kendo swipe and he dropped them both. After rolling away from another attack he formed two dark balls of flame in his hands and then launched them at his attacker and then finished my forming twin dark flame sabres and then using them to cut down his opponents. Josh was using his Lacrosse stick to power through any would be Heartless attackers, a Soldier Heartless attempted to smack him with a kick but he parried the attack and drove his Lacrosse over its head and then as a bat to whack it away.

Strife blocked a overhead kendo stick strike with his Keyblade and then used his Great Blade to slice it in two pieces and then it disappeared. As he struck down another Heartless with his mismatched weapons a flash of light appeared over their heads and a large silver keyhole appeared. Dav avoided a kendo shot and pointed his Keyblade straight towards it and a small ball of energy appeared and it shot a beam of pure white light at the keyhole. The keyhole glowed a white light and then it vanished the same way it appeared and then all the Heartless that were fighting everyone also disappeared. Zalak glared at Strife, Zen and Aletia and then along with Spathi and Josh disappeared in another portal created by the Platinum Tiger Claws.

"I told you the Heartless were annoying, huh?" joked Strife as he made his Keyblade and his Great Blade vanish from his hands.

"...Yes, you were right, it was good to fight something dumber than Zalak... and thats rare" replied Zen with a grin.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter that I tried to make it longer so for now Peace!


	16. A Tournament To Far

Hey everyone I'm sorry for the long wait but I've had the combination of writer's block and tonnes of college homework. Well hope you enjoy this new chapter where we see two new characters introduced. Oh yeah and thanks to Drake0x for giving me insperation to continue with this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any elements of Final Fantasy or Disney (yet, lol). I own Dav Strife and Craxte, Smurf-Chan owns Aaron and Andrew Thomas, A.M.MC owns Terri Sky, Dark Lord Sigma owns Ashura Dragoon and Drake0x owns the new Organisation member.

Chapter 15: A Tournament To Far

The huge doors to the Olympus Coliseum slowly opened to reveal a tall muscular figure with spiky red hair and matching red eyes wearing a white tank top with a black trench coat over and a pair of black trousers. He also had a ring on his right index finger and a dragon symbol on his forehead. He walked through the into the main courtyard and stood in the centre of it and took in the fantastic sights of the Coliseum.

"...I'm finally here" the man said as he smiled to himself and then headed for the lobby where Phil and Hercules where waiting.

A8A

"OH YAY! Your here, your here"

"Ack! I wasn't gone long settle down..." voiced Dav slightly winded as Aaron hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Dav, do you want to enter the tournament? We can only enter in teams of two but I think its going to be fun, huh?" informed Terri as she held the hilt of her katana loosely.

"Umm... sure, why not how about everyone else?" Dav agreed as Aaron released her hug while blushing.

"Yes, a chance to prove my skills in combat against you Dav" mused Craxte.

"Okay, I'll go with Aaron" said Andrew as he nodded.

"Afraid not folks, your pairings are drawn at random and so far you guys and some one else are entered so I'll draw the first two names" announced Phil who was perched on top of a stone block. "The first two are... Craxte Greystorm and Aaron Thomas. The next two are Terri Sky and Andrew Thomas and final pair are Dav Strife and...Ashura Dragoon"

"...Who?" enquired Dav.

"Some tough looking guy with red hair, not a friendly looking guy but you'll see for yourself kid"

A8A

The two pairs of combatants sat in the spectators steps as Dav stepped into the ring and brought his Great Blade onto his shoulder. The doors to the arena opened and the red haired man walked through (now equipped with Gauntlets) and stepped into the ring and beside his partner and adjusted the Gauntlet on his right hand with his left hand.

"I hope you are a formidable force in battle or else this won't be very challenging" Ashura voiced in a slightly gruff voice.

"I'm better than most, don't you worry and the names Dav by the way...Ashura" Dav said as Ashura nodded as the invisible wall appeared around the arena and several Heartless (ten Soldiers and three Defenders) phased into the other side of the arena. Ashura and Dav stood in their respective battle positions and waited for the signal to begin which Phil gave a few seconds after.

Ashura wasted no time in running forward and somersaulting in the air and landing in between a group of four Soldiers and Dav vanished a flash of soft yellow light and reappeared between two Defenders. Ashura used his left arm to block a spinning kick and used his right to slam straight into the Heartless' face which instantly dispatched it. He followed up by delivering a uppercut to another's face and then planting a powerful kick into the third's stomach. The fourth caved in and disappeared under a powerful fist to the top of its head.

Dav meanwhile blocked a shield swipe from a Defender with his Great Blade and swiped his Keyblade across it's armoured chest causing it to fall back stunned. He next used his crimson Keyblade as a boomerang and hurled it at the second (similar to Sora's Strike Raid) which connected with not only the Defender but three Soldiers as well who all vanished in a cloud of shadow. The first Defender regained its bearings and launched a huge fireball from the face in it's shield at Dav who rolled to the side but dropped his Great Blade and was now defenceless... almost. He dodged another fire blast and then stood upright and closed his eyes, strange black glyphs circled his now glowing body.

He suddenly opened his eyes and held his right arm out in front of him, palm outstretched and uttered "Flare". Both Defenders that were attacking him were suddenly stood on two orange circles which began to glow and then a circular wall of orange flames erupted, circling around and then covering them. The Heartless made no sound, just gave looks of unbearable pain and then vanished leaving two hearts to float into the air.

Ashura jumped over a Defender's horizontal shield swipe and planted both boots into it's head and flipping behind it, then with a massive surge of power his right foot glowed with an intense white aura and side kicked the Defender into its back which let out a crunch and then it also disappeared. He then ducked down as two Soldier Heartless both attempted a spin kick from either side but missed and collided with each other and then for good measure were both nailed with a double uppercut from Ashura. Dav finished off the last Heartless with a vertical slice of his Great Blade which cut through the Soldier like a hot knife through butter.

The invisible barrier fizzled out of existence as Dav and Ashura walked out of the ring and toward the spectator seats where the other party members were waiting.

"Guys, this is Ashura Dragoon" Ashura nodded toward the group who all nodded in return apart from Aaron...

"Ooohhh your so strong, your attacks are amazing, how did you get so strong?" Aaron said a fast pace toward Ashura who was stood in front of Dav. She then approached Ashura and looked as if she had seen an angel of great beauty, Ashura however looked a little scared.

"Well, its all a matter of train..." be began but Aaron ignored him and wondered straight past him and stood before Dav who grinned but then instantly changed his expression when Aaron approached. Without warning she leapt at Dav who had an expression of pure fear but she stopped in mid air as if floating a second later. Ashura had extended his arm and cast Stop on the hyperactive teen just in time.

"...Thanks, she gets a little carried away with things"

"Hey, what's the big idea casting magic on her like that. No one does that to my sister like that" yelled Andrew as he clutched his daggers in a battle position, ready to strike while Terri was practically splitting her sides with laughter and Craxte grinned.

"Calm down Andrew, its not like it was Thundaga or anything, besides you and Terri are up next so get moving" grinned Dav who was trying desperately to hold back laughter. Andrew nodded and headed to the ring with Terri who was still smiling slightly.

They both moved into position and the wall reappeared again and twelve Shadows, three Wyverns and a Large Body phased into the ring at the other side. Terri began by casting a protective wind barrier around the pair and then charging toward the large group of Shadows that where slinking where way through the floor toward them. She ran straight through the middle of a group of four who were knocked far away by the Aeroga spell and into the barrier that hissed slightly as they impacted.

Andrew stabbed through two of them and then jumped into the air and cast a powerful Blizzara spell toward them which dispatched another three. He followed up by jumping on the Large Body's back that had just belly flopped onto the floor as a result of a failed attack and landed on a Wyvern's back. He clutched a dagger with one hand and while holding on to the bird like form's back and plunged it into the Heartless' back, causing it to cry out in pain and then dissolve almost into the air.

Terri meanwhile had avoided the Large Body's attack and used her katana to repeatedly slash away at its venerable back. It jumped up and down in anger and charged toward her with extreme force but she swiped her katana onto its large build, this stopped it from charging and confused it as it scratched its head. She ran around to the back and with one final powerful blow sent the confused Heartless into oblivion. She then closed her hands tightly around her weapon's hilt and shouted "Typhoon!". Winds seemed to appear as if from nowhere and created a vacuum inside the ring which swept up the remaining Shadows and the two Wyverns high into the air and slamming back down again. The Shadows all dissolved into the ground defeated and Wyverns took to the air again but this time shaky because they were now frail from the attack.

Andrew removed a small silver grenade like the one Aaron used in her fight against Dav and threw it into the air, in between the two flying Heartless. It exploded right between the two and finished them off, their hearts floating into the sky and vanishing. The wall dissipated and they like Dav and Ashura before them headed to the seats and to their friends. Andrew sat down on the second step up from the floor and Terri on the third, both failing to realise that Aaron was still floating in mid air because of Ashura's powerful Stop spell.

"Nice work you two, I talked to Phil and he said after Craxte and Aaron win their match we have to face a big powerful enemy but he wouldn't tell me who exactly" spoke Dav while grinning at the thought of Aaron idly floating in the ring during her fight and Craxte running around her trying to kill all the Heartless.

"That should prove to a challenge or at least I hope" added Ashura who seemed interested in the proposition of fighting a worthy opponent, not that the Heartless ever are.

Craxte and Aaron were next to fight and theirs proved easier than the other two bouts as they only had to face a group of 16 Soldiers and a few Green Requiems. Craxte did the most fighting as he sliced through the Soldiers with his large axe and even used the hilt to pulverise a few of them. Aaron used a combination of her lightning dagger swipe attacks and healing magic where necessary. Dav and the team were told by Phil that their boss battles would not be while tomorrow as to give them time to prepare.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Cloud, here's in the dorm rooms somewhere, so I'll catch you up a bit later, okay?"

"Okay. Byyyeeeee" said Aaron loudly, apparently forgetting about the stop incident earlier.

"Can I accompany you? I have heard that you are your brother are a formidable challenge in the arena and maybe I'll find the Keyblade master while we are there" asked Ashura looking at Dav.

"Sure, come on lets hurry up before Cloud decides to take a nap or something" added Dav as he began to set off towards the door to the lobby, Ashura following closely behind.

A8A

Ashura and Dav headed through the lobby and straight into the main courtyard where Ashura had stood hours before. Unlike then however it was now dark and the sky above the Coliseum was clear and dotted with twinkling little lights that represented the worlds. however the torches that usually burned brightly even during the day where not alight at all, causing the entire courtyard to be covered in a blanket of shadows and darkness. As they stepped towards the middle of the courtyard all the torches suddenly sprung to life with bright orange flame all at once which surprised the two warriors. There towards the doors that lead out of the world two figures dressed in the robes of the Organisation stood, both with red hair. But one however was wearing midnight black metal claws on both hands and had a katana sheathed below his robe, only the tip of the hilt protruding from under it.

"...Axel"


	17. Organised Crime part 2

Before I get anyone commenting on how the two parts of Organised Crime are different the reason is that they are both to do with the Organisation so this in my view is the best way to look at things!

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Dav Strife and Craxte, the other OC's belong to their original owners, so peace y'all.

Chapter 16: Organised Crime Part 2

"... Axel"

"Yes, who else would you expect. I have come here with a little challenge... a very interesting one at that"

"Let me guess... you want me to fight that guy there... well here's my answer, no!"

"Did I mention that you don't have a choice in the matter?"

"Well did I forget to mention that I beat you once and I'm stronger now so I think you better drop it..."

Dav was suddenly interrupted a dark flash of light appeared and a familiar warrior of the dark appeared, Orachron. He held his Heartless Blade in his right hand while brushing away a stray hair from his face.

"Axel, must you always have the fun? I think its time I got revenge on him, not you so stand aside"

"Not a chance, I was here first and I'm going to exact revenge" and with that Axel summoned his Fire and Wind Wheels and stood in a battle position while the red headed warrior beside him did the same. Dav, Ashura and Orachron all stood in battle position as well. Dav and Ashura stood at one side and Orachron in another and finally Axel and the unknown warrior in the other.

Dav struck first as he sent his Great Blade whirling horizontally toward Orachron who parried it and attempted a counterattack but Ashura blocked it with his Gauntlets and launched a powerful right hand to Draxen who ducked under it and slashed at Orachron with his claws. Axel stood back from the fighting and stood with his arms outstretched to the sides and his head slightly bowed. His weapons emitted a fiery glow and then a tall wall of flame erupted from the ground before him and moved quickly towards the four fighters.

Dav took hold of both Ashura and Orachron and vanished in a quick flash of light and the flame wall struck Draxen who stumbled only slightly because it has a high resistance to fire magic. The trio reappeared behind Axel and Draxen and the fighting quickly restarted with Orachron bringing his blade toward Draxen who blocked it with a claw and again slashed at the dark warrior. Dav ducked a Fire Wheel swing and countered it with an uppercut to Axel's face and Ashura continued with a quick fist to the stomach and a kick to the chin.

Axel stumbled backwards and then fell onto his back, cursing as he hit the hard ground. Orachron turned his attention to Draxen and swung his long Heartless Blade directly at his chest but it was blocked by the red head's katana. Dav swung his Great Blade downwards but Draxen moved backwards and the heavy Buster style blade clanged as it collided with the ground. Ashura kept up the pace and rolled forward and turned into a forward dive in the air, shoulder first which the Organisation member again managed to avoid.

He ducked a Great Blade swing and a low Heartless Blade slash and back flipped, also avoiding another attack by Ashura, this time a flying kick. Draxen jumped backwards to land beside Axel who was looking a little battle worn and he then dismissed his Wind and Fire Wheels and glared at Orachron, Dav and Ashura.

"Just another set back but be warned both you Orachron and Craxte are both traitors to the Organisation. You shall both my eliminated and then you shall follow blondie" Draxen hooked his claws on the side of his hooded robe and just glared at Orachron.

"Traitors will be disposed of" He and Axel both disappeared from the Coliseum, not making any noise just phasing out of existence. Orachron turned to Dav and Ashura and gave a small grin.

"It appears we have become allies for now at least. The Organisation must not be underestimated, we shall in time eliminate them and then we can resume our previous fights" He said in a confident yet evil tone.

"Yeah, I suppose but how do you keep surviving? Craxte and myself practically destroyed you back on Tracton and in the tournament I knocked you out and you escaped... next time you won't however."

"I could say the same for you but I shall not, a word of warning the one winged angel will grace you with a visit some time in the future...prepare well!" Orachron disappeared in the same way he came in, a dark explosion of shadow.

"Sephiroth... Cloud told me about him... I've gotta go see him"

A8A

Dav wondered down a dimly lit hallway that was simple by design. A row of low burning wooden torches was all that gave the plain yellow stone walls any features. The shadows that were cast danced gracefully on the walls as the flames flickered. Dav carried on walking down the hall until he reached an old looking oak door that had the words 'Cloud Strife' etched into the door and a sign hanging beside the doorframe listing all of his achievements in the Coliseum. Creaking noisily he pushed the door open to find a small dark two roomed flat with various bookcases and an old antique desk with a matching chair and small rectangular bed in the corner with a sleeping figure sleeping on top of it, his Buster Sword resting against the wall by it's hilt.

Squinting into the darkness Dav noticed that Cloud was indeed asleep on the bed so he thought for a second and reached for the handle of Cloud's precious weapon. A hand without warning quickly sprang from the bed and caught Dav's arm before he could touch it.

"...Mine" whispered Cloud in a tired voice.

"Okay, fine I need a word with you about something quite serious.." Cloud just rolled over and groaned ready to fall back to sleep. "...Its about Sephiroth, the One Winged Angel"

Cloud seemed to snap to attention and sat up on his bed and looked at Dav through the darkness as if sending a message of fury without opening his mouth.

"...What about him?"

"Well I remember you telling me all about him and his nickname ad then something happened today in the courtyard" and then he explained the whole situation with Axel, Draxen, Orachron, Ashura and himself and what was said in the end.

"So he is alive then, I think its time I went and began to train, if he is still alive"

"Not alone your not, I'm gonna help you take him down, he hurts you, he hurts me or something like that. I was never good at mushy stuff but anyway together we'll beat him and send him packing."

"...Maybe"

Sorry about the short chapters but I can't write for long but do not despair soon we will see the return of Sephiroth! Don't forget the usual R+R!


	18. Lethal Attacks and then Making Tracks

Here is the next ridiculously short chapter for your enjoyment, but if you think about it, I can write more chapters this way. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Dav, Craxte and their storyline. The other OC's belong to their respected owners.

Chapter 17: Lethal Attacks and then Making Tracks

Dav and Cloud both nodded at each other and then prepared to spar by standing their familiar battle stances. Dav swung his Great Blade through the air horizontally toward Cloud who blocked with his Buster Sword and counter attacked with two consecutive sword strokes, first downward and then upwards with both power and speed. Stunned slightly Dav launched himself forward with his Buster Blade outstretched and collided with Cloud who flew backwards but halted himself from going any further by using his wing. Cloud saw his brother charging forward again but this prepared he let loose a lightning fast flurry of sword attacks totalling 23 attacks then a final powerful cross slash attack that connected with Dav hard, just as the previous 23 strokes had.

Dav leaned on the hilt of his weapon and then focused his magical energies and cast a powerful Curaga spell that restored much if his lost energy. He then ran forward, raised his Blade high in the air and then brought it crashing down toward Cloud who was caught off guard, but it did end at that. Two vertical slashes followed by four horizontal and then three cross slashes and then he spun round and repeatedly slammed his sword into Cloud as he span. A final blow sent Cloud crashing to the floor with force but he regained his composure and tossed himself an hi-potion and stood ready to fight all over again.

Dav grinned and shouted the words "Redemption Come!". His Great Blade was now pointed into the air glowing with a dark aura. Several large black orbs appeared around him and begin to slowly rotate around where he was standing. The six orbs each emitted a shadowy trail that led to the next one in front and within seconds they all joined into a hexagonal force field around Dav. The hexagonal shield began to rotate faster and faster until it became only a black blur around the young blonde. All six orbs exploded and covered the entire arena in black energy that seemed to affect both Cloud and Dav.

Cloud knelt onto one knee clutching the hilt of his Buster Sword keeping himself from falling properly to the floor, all his energy had been sapped from his very being by the huge black explosion that had now subsided. Dav was in a similar position at the other side of the ring, except he had stood back up and took a small red vial from his pocket, removed the stopper and downed the contents that coated his body in a red outline that seemed to restore his energy and strength.

Cloud however followed this and also downed the contents of a red vial that was an elixer. Both stood ready to fight but a third person entered the ring and stood in between the two fighting brothers. Cloud stood from his battle stance and stared at the brunette who had interrupted their staring.

"...Squall? You survived Hallow Bastion too?"

"Its Leon now, until our home world is restored, I will not use my real name"

"...Whatever, is everyone else safe?"

"Yes... Yuffie, Cid and Arieth were in Traverse Town but are now making there way to Hallow Bastion in Cid's ship. I came to get you to return so we can all travel to Hallow Bastion and help the Keyblade master to retake our home from the Heartless..."

"Sora has gone back to Hallow Bastion? Damn it all! I should have gone with him, I've gotta catch up with him" Dav interrupted angrily.

"...and you are?"

"His name is Dav, my younger brother"

"Since when?"

"There is no time for this, Cloud I'm going to round up everyone and head for Hallow Bastion right now, are you coming?"

"...Yes, its time I saw Arieth again"

"Right, that is settled then. Squall... Leon... or whoever you are, come on I'll give you a lift to Hallow Bastion where the others are waiting"

Leon gave a nod and the three disappeared into the lobby to find Dav's friends.

A8A

"Hey, guys, we have to go to Hallow Bastion now!" announced Dav as he entered the courtyard where he and Ashura had battled Axel and Draxen.

"Why, I'd be glad if I never see that awful place again" Aaron questioned

"Sora is there and according to Leon, the Heartless have grown in strength and I think he, Goofy, Donald and Leon's friends will need help!"

"Right let us go then, this sounds like it is going to be an eventful trip" mused Ashura.

"Your coming" said Terri surprised

"If there is challenge to be had then I will be there to help"

"Ok, thanks, lets get moving then... to Hallow Bastion and the beginning of the end of the Heartless..."

The next couple of chapters will see me wrap this story up, I know its not very long but I will begin with the sequel soon after this is finished! The next chapter will probably the most fighting I have ever written about, 'The Home is Where The Heartless Is'!


	19. The Home is Where The Heartless Is

What a long time since I updated, but here you are, I'm sorry it sucks, enjoy and

R + R!

Chapter 18: The Home is Where the Heartless Is

The Invincible started to make a slow decent toward the Rising Falls that connected with Hollow Bastion and finally stopped, hovering a few feet above the stone platform. Dav, his brother Cloud, Leon and the others disembarked the ship and it rose into the grey sky and out of sight.

"We have to make it past the grounds and into the library where the others are waiting, so we better hurry" ordered Leon as he clutched his unusual GunBlade weapon.

"Right, ok. Ready?" asked Dav to his party.

After receiving nods from all the party members they sent off across Rising Falls towards the gates of Hallow Bastion where they met no opposition until they reached the walkway that lead to the huge cast iron gates that were already opened. Everyone walked through the gates relaxed except Ashura and Cloud who both stood alert in case of attacks.

"What are you guys acting so tense for, relax a little!" chirped Aaron excitedly.

"Were only exercising caution against potential attacks…. Like this one!" Ashura broke into a sprint closely followed by Cloud, Leon and Craxte straight toward a large group of Heartless that appeared in a flash of dark energy. Ashura swung his right gauntlet clad fist straight into a Soldier's face and then using a lightning quick sidekick sent his opponent into the abyss. Dav and Andrew were busy with a lone Defender who swung it's mighty shield toward Dav who ducked and rolled out of the Defender's attack range while Andrew jumped onto the Defender's back and sunk both his razor sharp daggers into it's back. As it let it's guard down and let out a bellow of pain and rage Dav turned his Great Blade to the dull end of it's massive blade and connected with the side of the injured Heartless' head which caused a distinct snapping sound followed by the Defender disappearing into nothingness.

Terri meanwhile had teamed up with Craxte and Cloud and were stood in a triangle formation back to back taking any shadow Heartless down that attempted an attack. The fighting eventually stopped after several waves of Heartless and the party checked themselves over and noticed that both Leon and Cloud were looking worn out.

"Hey, are you alright?" Andrew asked Leon who was leaned against the castle's massive walls.

"Just tired, haven't rested much but come on, let's get to the library"

A8A

The entrance hall was deserted and no Heartless appeared as the party climbed the stairs and headed toward the library door. As Cloud pushed open the heavy oak door five Large Bodies appeared in the centre of the room.

"Just forget then, everyone into the library quick!" Dav ordered as the Large Bodies advanced toward them, up the stairs.

"No! We can't leave them to bust down the door and get into the one safe spot in the entire castle. Me and Andrew will take care of 'em" protested Aaron

"We will?"

"Yup, get going everyone!" yelled Aaron as she jumped down to the main floor and charged the Large Bodies. Andrew slapped his forehead and then jumped after her, followed by Terri.

"Get guys go, we'll get them out of here. Find Sora and help him!" Terri yelled as she rolled from a charge attack.

The remaining fighters entered the library and found Aerith, Yuffie and Cid who all looked on edge until Aerith spotted Cloud.

"…..Is it really you?"

"……Yeah, I'm here and before I forget this is Dav, my brother" Cloud said as he pointed to Dav who was admiring his Buster Blade.

"You have a brother? I never knew"

"…Actually neither did I but there ya go. Anyway nice to meet you and all but I'm going after Sora and his friends the knight and the mage. You guys stay here, they'll need all the help they're gonna get"

"Although this is true I swore to protect the balance so I shall be joining you whether you agree is not" spoke Craxte who stared at Dav from under his hooded cloak.

"I am not sitting around either, I'm coming cause you owe me a re-match Strife and if you die what will I fight then?"

"Thanks Craxte, not to sure about you though Ashura but okay lets go, to seal this castle world that makes it the last one and just Ansem left"

After saying their goodbyes the trio set off through the hidden door and onto the lift stop where they boarded lift which took them directly up six floors to a hidden place just off the corridor leading to the Chapel and near the keyhole.

A8A

"Umm… where exactly will Sora be?" Dav asked his companions as he looked around the corridor they were stood in.

"Maybe that will answer your question" said Craxte as he pointed to a retreating Donald.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…….. how'd you get here" said Donald quickly to the warrior trio as they watched the feathered magician closely.

"Came through a secret lift stop Aerith found while researching the castle"

"Well we need help, Goofy and Sora are fighting Heartless inside the chapel, lots of them!"

"Take us there, we'll help!"


	20. Split Personalities

I'm going to be wrapping this story up in the next couple of chapters so I hope you enjoy it, but fear not, I will soon be working on a sequel so for now, R + R!

Chapter 19: Split Personalities

Dav, Ashura and Craxte continued to hack their way through the Heartless to reach Sora who as Donald earlier stated was in trouble. Donald however had gone ahead to help Goofy and Sora.

"Damn, these things are getting stronger all the time" cursed Dav as he parried a shield swipe and struck the attacking Defender with his Buster Blade.

"Indeed, they are increasing in difficulty, we will have to hurry in order to save the key bearer" added Craxte who sliced through a lone Shadow.

Just as Ashura struck down the last of the Heartless another large group of Heartless appeared, blocking their path to the Chapel where Sora had fought Maleficent.

"Guys, can you keep these things busy so I can get through and help Sora out?"

"Go, we shall keep them at bay. But be warned if these are tough out here, they will be even stronger in there" Ashura warned while planting a powerful right fist into an unsuspecting Soldier's face.

Dav headed toward the doorway and ducked under the legs of a Large Body and then rolled away from a Shadow's lunge attack. After looking back at his friends he advanced through the door and into the Chapel.

As he charged into the room with his Buster Blade held above his head he noticed that the room was empty and devoid of any life.

"Thats weird, I thought Heartless were supposed to be in here" Dav muttered to himself as he gazed around the room that he and Riku battled in a while back. Shrugging he jogged off into a side route that he realized was the one Cloud and Aaron had fought the Defender's during their first visit. Inside the hall it was quiet and deserted with not even Heartless to bother him. Faint echoes of shouting could be heard from the opposite room where the Princesses of Heart were being kept. As he drew closer the shouting sounded more like fighting and the voices were familiar. Dav broke into a sprint with his sword resting on his right shoulder and arrived in the huge chamber Terri had been confined in earlier.

He saw that Donald and Goofy were watching anxiously from the twin sets of stairs that led to the central platform. Sora was battling Riku who wore his Heartless combat suit instead of his usual yellow top and baggy trousers. Dav ran to the knight and mage and tried to join the battle but an invisible barrier barred his entry.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Sora fighting Riku alone in there?"

"Well gawsh this shield thingys keeping us from helping 'im" Goofy informed with a worried expression on his face.

Just as Dav was about to speak again a sharp pain throbbed in his head, causing him to collapse to his knees while clutching his forehead with his hands.

"Whats the matter buddy?" Goofy asked while turning his attention from the fight to a pained Dav.

A second wave of unbearable pain swept through his head as his vision became blurry and he began to slip in and out of consciousness. Finally after a third pulse of great pain he fell forward and hit the steps with a loud thud

A8A

Terri was sat in the library glancing through a book on legends while Aaron and Andrew were patrolling the lobby and castle entrance way for more Heartless.

"Interesting, Arieth I think you were right about Dav, this book speaks of a legend that I've lived with since I was a baby. The story of the balance, everything fits, Dav as the balance, the lost brother is Andrew, the thief being Aaron, Ashura the wondering warrior, Craxte the neutral warrior and the mysterious girl... is me"

"Really? What else does it say about the balance then?" Aerith asked with a look of interest as Terri skimmed further down the page.

"It says that as the Keyblades of Light and Dark battle it out, the balance shall began it's inner conflict between his light and dark sides... that means if Sora is up there and so is Ansem... It means Dav will face himself... But how it makes no sense..."

Terri loosened her grip on the book which slid out of her hand and crashed to the floor, kicking up a cloud of dust as it landed. She stared out of one of the huge library windows at the night time sky that had crept up on the castle and the entire world. She stood up quickly and grabbed her katana that was laid beside her chair and glanced over to Cloud who leant against a bookcase.

"Cloud, Dav is in danger, we have to get up there and help him"

"The balance….. the legends are true then, lets go and fast"

"Were coming too, your not leaving us on patrol duty again" said Andrew who had just entered the room with Aaron in tow.

A8A

Ashura and Craxte entered the massive chamber and ran toward the stairs where they saw Dav across numerous stairs with the pendant around his neck glowing a soft grey.

"What happened to him?" asked Ashura who was checking out the door and saw Sora and Riku still fighting on the huge platform.

"He just collapsed without anything happening" replied Donald.

The giant doors burst open and Terri, Cloud, Aaron and Andrew came charging toward the staircase.

"Get away from him" yelled Cloud who had his Buster Sword held out in front of his body.

"Why?" Goofy asked but no one had time to reply as a large column of grey energy shot out of the 'Balance' pendant and knocked Donald, Goofy, Ashura and Craxte down the stairs and into the hard flooring which knocked them all unconscious except Ashura who instead flipped backward as he neared the floor and landed on his feet.

The same grey energy again expelled from the pendant but this time blinded everyone as to what was about to happen. Dav, although unconscious rose from the ground and slowly another's outline appeared from him and the light subsided revealing two Dav's, one looking like normal but he had a glowing yellow outline and his hair was much brighter. The other Dav had dark eyes and black hair with an evil aura around him and he wielded a version of Dav's original Buster Blade but the metal was burnt, twisted and black while the good Dav was holding a Double Edged Sword (similar to Zidane's from FF9). The grey light subsided and both Dav's stood in battle positions on either staircase with the others stood (or laid) near the door.

"At last, we shall settle this, the age old story between good and evil" spoke the dark Dav whose now creepy features had a menacing grin on them.

"Enough talk, we must fight to determine the winner, good or evil" returned the Dav of light who had a look of determination on his face.

The dark Dav took a huge inhuman leap into the air and pointed his Shadow Blade towards his opponent who in a great show of speed disappeared from his current position and a blurry image swept across the room and he reappeared where the evil Dav had originally stood.

"What are we supposed to do?" shrieked Aaron who flinched as evil Dav kicked the good version with such force that his body left a print in the stone wall behind where he made impact.

"We have to stop them from fighting; according to the legend if either of them wins then the Dav we know will cease to exist. We have to beat both of his sides ourselves and then he will meld back into his original form" Terri informed the group as the good Dav sent the evil side smashing against the stairs with a powerful punch to the head.

The group nodded to one and another and headed toward the battle, to save their ally and friend from himself, quite literally.


	21. A Warriors Kiss

Chapter 20: Split Personalities Part 2/ A Warriors Kiss

"What are you doing foolish mortals, you cannot prevent what is destined" snarled the evil Dav who now had his Buster Blade resting on his shoulder.

"We will get Dav back, one way or another" Terri said in a calm manor as she now had her katana held in front of her, ready for battle. Ashura and Aaron standing to each of her sides.

"Well, a little warm up killing wouldn't go amiss, hahahaha" Evil Dav swung his blade at Terri with such force but Ashura held his arms out and managed to deflect the blow with his gauntlets, Aaron then ran and kicked him toward the wall but Evil Dav stopped himself. Terri then charged at him, ducked a horizontal swipe and delivered an uppercut with the hilt of her katana to his chin which sent him flying upwards. Ashura jumped up and flipped forward, delivering a powerful double footed kick which sent Evil Dav plummeting toward the ground and Aaron caught him with a roundhouse kick as he was falling which sent him slamming against the heavy doors.

The good Dav meanwhile was confronted by Craxte, Andrew and Cloud who barred his path from reaching his opposite.

"Why are you trying to prevent destiny from unfolding, the envoy of the light must do battle with the demon of the dark. Anyone wishing to prevent this must be dealt with, defend yourselves"

"Hang on Dav, we'll get you back my brother" Cloud whispered as he held his Buster Sword in his usual battle stance. The Good Dav spun his DBTS (Double Bladed Thief Sword) above his head and then attempted a downward slash but Craxte deflected the attack and Andrew drove his knee into Good Dav's stomach followed up by a back flip kick to his chin. Cloud wasted no time as he charged forward with his sword outstretched but the Dav of light jumped over the attack, rammed his shoulder into Cloud, ducked under an axe swipe from Craxte and gave him a powerful leg sweep. Andrew took out three silver disks, jumped into the air and launched them at the Good Dav and they exploded on impact. He flew across the room and smacked into the wall but recovered quickly and headed straight for Craxte. He was prepared however because he formed an energy sabre with his left hand and used it to deflect a DBTS swipe and then used the blunt side of his axe to hit Good Dav straight in the chin.

Evil Dav kicked Craxte away and then turned his attention to the thief twins who stood together to fight him.

"Hmph, how touching, yet pathetic, now watch as I kill you both at the same time!" he yelled. He charged at them both but they flipped away (one to the right and one to the left) and then Andrew held out his right arm and cast a Blizzara spell along the floor that Aaron slid across and tackled Dav to the floor. Andrew followed up by jumping straight down onto the Evil Dav's stomach which caused him to gag for breath and then roll away to recuperate. He returned to his feet and closed his eyes as if concentrating. Several Firaga bolts floated around him and each grew bigger in size, the difference being that the fire was black to match his aura.

"Duck!" Aaron shouted as the immensely powerful spells flew across the room and collided with anything that was in reach, the party however had all avoided the attack, all except Ashura who stood with his gauntlet clad hands raised to protect his face.

"Are you able to fight?" called Craxte who cast a powerful cure spell which gave Ashura a green outline which restored much of his lost energy. Good Dav however seemed unharmed by the attack and headed straight for Ashura who was facing the other way. One of his sword's blades headed straight for his midsection but he moved and grabbed the blade by his Gauntlet protected hands and pulled toward himself. Good Dav lurched forward and was met with a hard head butt to the face which sent him crashing to the ground stunned.

"ENOUGH" yelled Evil Dav "I have had enough of you all, I will finish you all and then continue my fight with the light...ULTIMA!

A huge orb of shadow span round him and kept on growing bigger and bigger as it rotated like a spinning soccer ball in mid air. The darkness continued to grow and envelop the entire room, wracking all the victims with extreme pain and trauma. The good Dav however returned to his feet just in time and yelled "HOLY" which emitted a hugely bright light. The light filled the room and battled for supremacy with the ultimate dark magic spell, both users exerting all of there energies to keep their spell going. Both good and evil finally gave out at the same time and a huge explosion followed, knocking both users out and nearly killing them.

The magicks subsided and all six fighters returned to their feet, exhausted from the constant battering from both Ultima and Holy, the two sides of Dav however were gone.

"...Where h-have they gone...?" questioned Andrew who was sat on the stairs.

"...Over there!" yelled Aaron as she pointed toward the door where a figure lay, neither good nor evil. Dav slowly sat up and rubbed his head.

"God, you guys look terrible, what happened to you?"

"You mean you don't remember?" replied Terri, slightly amazed.

"Um, sorta do, but...wait, Sora!"

Dav stood up and sprinted toward the main floor where he saw Sora stood over a sleeping Kairi and a dark, long, thin keyblade. Dav sprinted toward the platform just as Sora plunged the dark keyblade toward his heart. In a bright flash of light Sora disappeared and Kairi awoke and looked around the room. Donald and Goofy rushed towards Kairi with their weapons ready. The party ran to join Dav near Kairi who saw him and hugged him tightly.

"Dav, your alive, thank goodness"

Dav grinned slightly then looked down at her with a serious expression "I'm lad your safe Kairi but where is Sora?"

Before she could answer Ansem appears before them and smirks evilly.

"So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over"

Goofy, Donald, Dav and Ashura moved in front of Kairi with weapons ready.

"Don't make another move!" Donald yelled to Ansem

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy whispered to the others

"I don't know" Donald yelled at Goofy

"Well, we can try" Dav added

Ansem started to move toward the warriors but started acting strangely.

"Impossible" uttered Ansem angrily. An image of Riku appeared in front of Ansem with his arms outstretched, stopping Ansem from advancing further.

"No, you wont use me for this" Riku called in a troubled voice

"Riku!" Dav and Kairi shouted in unison.

"You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!" As Riku finished his sentence Shadow Heartless appeared and Kairi, Dav, Donald, Goofy and the others escaped through the doors towards the entrance hall.

A8A

A single Shadow Heartless was stood in the middle of the platform staring at the retreating group.

A8A

The group ran through the doors to the main entrance area when Kairi stopped and turned to face the door.

"Kairi, hurry" Goofy shouted.

"I can't leave them behind!" she replied

"But we can't stay here" added Donald

"A Heartless is after us!" Goofy shouted pinting at a single Shadow Heartless that followed them from the chamber.

"I'll take care of him!" yelled Donald and he used his staff to hit the Shadow on the head. "Confounded Heartless! Get lost will ya?"

"Sora, is that you?" Kairi asked he Heartless slowly approaching it.

At that moment a large force of Shadow Heartless surround the group and the single "Sora Shadow" Heartless. Dav, Donald, Goofy and the party ran off to fight the Heartless and Kairi hugged the 'Sora' Heartless as others approached. "This time I'll protect you!"

The Shadows advance on Kairi and pounce but a brilliant flash of light envelops the area, blinding all. As the light faded Sora and Kairi are stood hugging and all the Heartless disappeared.

More Heartless appeared around the group but Dav took his Sabre C24's and turns to Sora.

"Go, I'll make 'em pay, don't worry, everyone else go with him"

"Come with us" Sora protested

"No, I'm gonna take my revenge for Destiny Islands" The group ran out of the castle leaving Terri and Ashura to stand by his side.

"We'll do it together" Terri whispered softly to Dav and then pulled him into a quick kiss before drawing her katana and attacking the Heartless, followed by Ashura.

"Wow... not just a pretty face" Dav uttered before unloading the contents of his guns into the Heartless and then attacking with his sword.


	22. Dark Intensions

This chapter contains strong language so if you are against swearing then do not read, otherwise enjoy!

Chapter 21: Dark Intensions

Aaron slumped against the castle wall as Andrew stood beside her with his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry sis, you should of known he'd go for her. There were signs, signs that even you should of noticed from the beginning"

"I don't care, I loved him and he still goes with that bitch! I HATE HER, I HATE HIM" Aaron yelled as she held her head in her arms, tears openly flowing.

"Perhaps I can help you achieve revenge on them..." came an evil voice from the side of them. "Forgive me, I am Ansem Seeker of Darkness and I'm sure we can help one another, just open your heart to the darkness..."

Aaron looked tearfully at Andrew and he nodded "What do we have to do?"

A8A

Dav, Terri, Ashura and Craxte all sat around in the library, discussing what to do next.

"Sora is going to journey to the End of the Worlds to fight Ansem, we can only hope the true keybearer can end the evil. Whilst on the subject where are the Thomas twins?" Craxte asked while looking at the group.

"They headed toward the Chapel for some reason" Terri informed them as she stared at Dav.

"I'm gonna go look for them, any volunteers?" Dav asked.

"I will go to, I feel like I need to vent a bit of steam" Ashura added.

"Okay, see you guys soon"

A8A

Dav and Ashura made it past the castles legions of Heartless without too much trouble apart from an encounter with five Large Bodies. They reached the chapel and looked around, nothing had changed at all, except for a stronger presence of evil.

"You feel that, a very strong darkness, in fact there is more than one... Ashura...?"

Dav turned around to see Ashura being held hostage by two figures, one of whom held a dagger to his throat.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Shut up Strife, you've been nothing but trouble to Aaron and me, now its our turn to provide the trouble" Andrew shouted who now wore a much darker set of clothes than before, his sister too, both sets of clothesbearing the Heartless symbol.

"What have you two done to yourselves? Given in to the darkness...Why?"

"Let see if this enlightens you..." Aaron screamed as she dragged the sharp edge of the dagger across Ashura's throat which instantly drew blood that trickled down his neck.

"What the fuck?" Dav yelled as he watched his friend slump to the floor, loosing blood in the process which created a small pool around him. Dav summoned his Great Blade and charged at the smirking pair, knocking Aaron across the room and into a wall and Andrewhit the floor hard. He sat Ashura up, leaning him against his knee. He groaned weaklyas the blood continued to flow.

"Hey, buddy, can you hear me... HEY ASHURA...WAKE UP"

The doors burst open and Craxte, Terri, Cloud and Leon came running through with weapons drawn ready to attack the twins who had recovered and now stood aside each other again smirking sadistically.

"We will meet again, at the place you love the most Strife" Andrew growled as he and his sister disappeared through a shadowy portal and disappeared from the castle.

Terri and Leon hoisted Ashura up and led him out of the room,all the whilehe was loosing blood and slowly dying. Cloud placed a hand on Dav's shoulder as he hung his head, his blonde hair saturated with sweat.

"Come on, we have to find where they went so we can get back at them" Cloud advised as Dav still stared toward the ground.

"I know where they went, to Destiny Islands... get Craxte to prepare the airship. Cloud, I'm gonna kill them both..." Dav growled as walked briskly from the Chapel with guns drawn.

A8A

Two figures touched down on sand as Aaron and Andrew emerged from a darkness portal in the sky.

"Little bit too far don't you think? He's not going to be happy now, better get ready for them coming" Andrew said as he looked out toward the horizon above the sea.

A8A

"The only way to your home is through the End of the Worlds and that will take time" Craxte informed Dav as he stared into the endless depths of space.

"I don't care how long it takes, they will pay. Luckily Ashura will survive but I promise you they will not"

Ooohh getting interesting huh? Will Ashura actually survive and will Dav get revenge on his former friends? Find out next time!


	23. Grand Theft Heartless

Chapter 22: Grand Theft Heartless

Destiny Islands seemed so cold ever since Dav and Craxte landed on the now Heartless blitzed world. Out of all the Islands the hangout remained and even that seemed incomplete and broken. The sea was once a light aqua blue but now it was tinted a deep shade of purple and the palm trees were snapped and destroyed by the Heartless, the only thing that remained the same was Riku's Island, where both Dav and Sora received their roles in the war against darkness. In the centre of the inland stood two figures, Aaron and Andrew both clad in dark body suits with the sign of the Heartless on their respective chests. Dav who was at the time stood on the main stretch of the beach summoned his Great Blade and headed straight for the island to confront his new enemies.

Aaron and Andrew both wielded new weapons which were all he same dark colours of the Heartless Aaron using a set of midnight black claws that rested on her hands. Andrew however opted for double Longswords which he held loosely in his hands. He reached the Island and glared at his old friends who simply smirked at him.

"Well, you took your time didn't you Strife?" Andrew taunted

"Must be hard stopping the blood flowing from such a deep wound..." Aaron said amused written all over her face. Dav did not reply just returned their smirks with a half grin of his own.

"Ever since the Heartless attacked my home I have been wrestling with the dark and light inside of me but thanks to you bastards I finally chose the side I'm going to back... the light"

As he finished his statement he began to glow in a yellow aura that grew steadily brighter until it blinded all three onlookers who shielded their eyes with their weapons. As the light faded Dav now stood wearing a black pair of trousers, a light blue top and a long body length white coat with the crown emblem on his back. His guns holstered in the same places and a different weapon in his right hand, a Gunblade which had a Sabre C24 with a long steel blade extending three feet ahead of it. On his back the Great Blade sat sheathed the same as ever and the crimson Keyblade now sported a grey metallic finish that hung by his left hip.

"Light versus Dark again, when will this end.." a deep voice came from behind Dav.

"Ansem, at last we meet" Dav spoke, his voice dripping with hate.

"The balance is now un-balanced as it where, as I was researching the Heartless the king of Disney Castle came to me and spoke of the Keyblade and mentioned that it will soon be revealed. I did not however expect three Keyblade masters instead of one, you must be eradicated before I face the other Keybearer. How fitting that it will be your friends who do it"

Dav without warning enflamed his free hand and hurled a bolt of fire at Ansem who vanished and reappeared behind Aaron and Andrew.

"Now, now, save that for my new helpers. Attack!" He yelled as he vanished in a shadowy portal from the scene and Aaron and Andrew charged at him. Aaron threw a strong right claw swipe toward his head which he ducked and jumped in the air, turning as he did and nailed Aaron with a roundhouse kick which knocked her against the island's palm tree. Andrew growled in anger as he swiped his right sword toward Dav's head which was met with a spinning Gunblade block and his left thrusted at his midsection which was avoided by Dav twisting his body to the side. Dav kicked the left sword from Andrew's grasp and punched him in the right cheek, knocking him back. Aaron by this time had recovered and again went on the offensive by holding up her right arm and formed five shadow kunai daggers and launched them at Dav.

He responded by spinning to the side and whirling his Gunblade in the process knocking three daggers to the floor, the other two impaled the ground as they missed their mark and lost momentum. She held up her left hand and her claws became engulfed in shadow and she swiped them in Dav's direction which caused five claw shaped marks to fly in his direction. He jumped into the air to avoid the attack but the highest shadow stream clipped his leg and ripped a gash onto it. He landed on his injured leg and cursed as pain shot through his body from the wound on his leg. Aaron jumped high into the air and extended her claws ready for a strike. Trying to stay off his injured leg Dav jumped out of the way of the initial assault and clutched his leg in pain while Aaron rolled forward as she landed and leapt back into the air and plunged her left claw into his shoulder. Andrew followed his sister's attack by charging toward a pained Dav and slashing at his head with both of the swords which he only just managed to avoid, earning himself a gash on the forehead for his evasion effort.

His leg received further injury as Andrew caught the same wound with one of his swords which opened the gash further and caused extreme pain. Dav fell to the floor and managed to roll to avoid a claw slashing attack and stumbled to his feet while clutching his leg with his left hand and blocking a Andrew sword strike with his Gunblade. He looked around to the beach where Craxte instead of fighting by his side just stayed in the same spot watching the fight intently. His attention was snapped back to the fight as he was knocked to the floor viciously by a smirking Aaron. She held her claws above his head and stabbed towards it while Andrew held Dav still. He shut his eyes awaiting the fatal blow but it never came.

Ashura who had been recovering on the ship made to the fight and dispatched both Aaron and Andrew, first by punching Aaron in the back to knock her to the floor feet away from Dav and then kicked Andrew in the sternum and finished by a sharp uppercut to the chin. Dav used the time to cast a weak Cura spell on himself to restore his energy and stood up but he still felt the searing pain in his leg. He looked over to see Ashura holding off both attackers to give him tie to recollect himself to which he looked back at his leg and saw the wound and decided on the best course of action. He placed both hands on the wound and flinched as he did and closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was about to come. "Burn" he uttered as flames sprung to life in his hands and onto the wound that hissed as the skin became cauterised and resealed itself.

Meanwhile Ashura was still weak from Aaron's earlier assassination attempt and was clearly showing signs of fatigue. He blocked Andrew's swords with his Gauntlet's and pushed back on the blades causing Andrew to slide back. Aaron however jumped over the power struggle and kicked Ashura in the face sending him crashing to the ground with blood flowing from his now busted nose. Andrew walked over and grabbed Ashura's hair and hoisted him up to standing and held one of his newly acquired Long swords at his throat. Aaron smirked darkly and mouthed "Twice in a week..." before laughing as Andrew prepared to slit his throat for the second time.

Two loud cracks echoed through out the wrecked Island as Ashura prepared to face certain death but he opened his eyes and saw Dav knelt on his good leg with one of his Handguns in both hands pointing in their direction with smoke rising from the barrel. The second after the cracks wracked the ears of all fighters Andrew's grip on Ashura loosened and he slumped to the ground, one bullet hole in his hand which clutched the sword and the other in the middle of the forehead. Andrew just laid there as Aaron crouched beside him and she began to shake as Ashura joined Dav at his side of the island. Tears flowed from her eyes as she held her brother's corpse who had already started to turn cold as Dav and Ashura watched her weep, Craxte all the time leering at the fight without so much as a word as his robe billowed in the chilling breeze.

She stood up with her knees slightly shaking and attached her claws to her battle suit and extended her hand in front and dark energy swirled around it. Tears continued to flow as she became consumed in the aura and disappeared from the wrecked Destiny Islands uttering "I'll get you yet, don't worry about that"

Ashura straightened his Gauntlet on his right hand and glanced toward Dav who had returned to his feet although a bit shaky from the injured leg. They began to walk across the rickety wooden bridge that lead to the main land with Ashura supporting Dav who still couldn't walk properly. Craxte stood at the end of the bridge with his axe resting on his shoulder with a grin on his face but not a friendly one.

"It is time I disposed of you both" he said evilly as he stood in a battle ready position.

"What the hell..." Dav asked as Craxte advanced on the beaten pair.


	24. The True Face of Treachery

Well here it is folks, the final instalment of The Balance Between Dark and Light, its been a hell of a ride but fear not I shall start work on the sequel after new year so for now my friends enjoy!

Chapter 24: The True Face of Treachery

"How easily I infiltrated your group and gained your trust. But now my time of waiting ends, I have done my duty" Craxte announced to a shocked Dav and tired Ashura.

"What do you mean infiltrated?" Dav replied still in shock

"I was ordered by Diz to keep a watch over the balance and to monitor your role in the fight against Darkness. No one will stop me from carrying out my mission of destroying the balance"

"….You did not take everyone into account" a voice came from the secret place, a figure emerged from the darkness.

"Orachron or should I say Oraxon, why are you here?"

"To stop you from destroying only challenge that I may have found for a battle, prepare to battle Craxte" Orachron detached his long Heartless Blade from his belt and held in front of him, a Shadow Heartless at his side preparing for battle.

"What the hell is going on?" Dav shouted

"As I suspected, you have decided to be traitor after all" came another voice from the Island, Axel flanked by Draxen.

"Now what is going on, the Organisation is falling apart in front of me" Ashura said as he stood upright

Craxte, Draxen and Axel surrounded Orachron in a triangle formation, each with their weapons ready for battle. Orachron looked at each of his opponents and smirked at the challenge. Before the Organisation members could make a move Ashura landed a right body punch to Draxen's stomach and a spinning kick knocking him back from the triangle. Dav meanwhile charged at Axel, drove his knee into his chest and then delivered a double axe handle strike to his chin, knocking him to the floor.

"Looks like the fight just got even" Dav laughed as he charged Axel again while Ashura ducked a claw swipe and kicked the back of Draxen's legs forcing him to stumble forward. Orachron ran at Craxte, dragging his sword along behind him, his pet Heartless running after him.

Dav ducked a Wind Wheel blow from Axel and rolled to the side, forgetting about the aches from the previous fight. He drew his Sabres and held then by the barrels, using the handles as makeshift weapons. Axel tried a powerful uppercut but was thrown off balance by the power of the blow and Dav capitalised with a right Sabre shot to the chest. Axel growled as he recovered and blocked a left strike from Dav and nailed him with one of his own to the chin, knocking him forward to the floor. Dav then rolled out of the way of a downward blow and kicked up ready for round 2.

Ashura meanwhile used his Gauntlets to block a claw strike from Draxen hit him in the back with a mighty right blow which knocked him off the wooden bridge they were fighting on and to the beach below. Draxen drew his katana and his blade donned a shadowy glow as he held it above his head, he followed up by swiping it in the air and a huge arc of shadow energy flew toward the bridge, slicing the wood in half and it sent Ashura, Dav and Axel to the beach, all of which landed on their feet and continued to fight. Draxen tried again with the Shadow Swipe but Ashura held his hands in front of his head and the energy dissipated as it struck its mark, leaving no damage. Grinning slightly Ashura formed a white bolt of energy in his hand and fired three at Draxen who caught them in the chest, he winced as they hit but soon returned to the action.

Orachron was faring a lot better as he brought his sword from the ground and jumped into the air, causing a shockwave to knock Craxte backwards against the door to the old Seaside Shack and break through it, crashing down the stairs and hitting the door leading to the beach hard. Orachron glanced over to his allies who were beating their respective opponents quite easily. Craxte returned to his feet and picked up his axe from beside the door and held in the air. As Orachron watched the other fights the Seaside Shack exploded in a huge fiery inferno sending burning wood flying in all directions, an angry Craxte walked through the flames and charged at Orachron quickly.

Ashura ducked a katana strike and then a claw shot and jumped away to recover. Draxen raised his katana in the air and threw it at Ashura who just avoided it by rolling to the side and not giving Draxen chance to recover his weapon charged at him. He grabbed Draxen's shoulders flipped over him and shifted his grip from the shoulders to the Organisation member's neck and twisted his body in midair. Draxen flashed a look of anger before he collapsed on the floor, his body limp and unmoving as Ashura looked at his opponent's body and himself collapsed in exhaustion.

Axel knocked away a Sabre strike and looked over to his partner and saw the body on the floor with Ashura next to him, also unmoving but unlike Draxen he was breathing although heavy. Dav took this as an opportunity, unhooked his Keyblade from its place at his side and drove it long side into Axel's chest, the long silver blade cut through his robe and under shirt and pierced the flesh deep, blood flowed rapidly staining the beach as he collapsed to the floor and blacked out.

Craxte had managed to get the upper hand on Orachron with an energy blade in his left hand and his axe in the right. He knocked away a Heartless Blade swipe and delved the energy blade into Orachron's side, no blood flowed however as the heat of the blade cauterised the wound on impact. As Craxte stared at Orachron smirking he failed to realise a dark patch moving under his feet, a single Shadow Heartless emerged from under the floor and leapt up at Craxte's face, clawing at his eyes. Drops of blood landed on the beach from his eyes as he held his hands to his face to try to stop the bleeding, Orachron held his hand outstretched to his stomach and shot a dark bolt of energy into his body. Craxte flew away from Orachron and toward Dav who grasped his Buster Blade, leapt into the air and swung it straight at Craxte, slicing his body in half at the waist. Craxte's severed torso slammed into the beach, one half at each side of Dav who was leaning on his Buster Blade for support. The body became consumed in a shadowy glow and disappeared as if melting into the ground lost in the darkness.

Out of nowhere Orachron launched himself at Dav and knocked him to the floor, he landed with a loud thud on top of his already discarded key blade which caused a gash to open in his side. Dav looked up and saw a large kunai throwing star fly past him and return to its owner, another in the Orders robes. Lexus.

"I see I have lost three of our members thanks to you balance, two into death and one in betrayal. Axel however is not dead, but simply recovering at Castle Oblivion which I assume you will be visiting to meet your friend Sora……. Wait….. the seeker of darkness has fallen, Kingdom Hearts has been locked by the King and Sora, looks like the worlds are about to be restored, I will take you out but for now, enjoy your life" Lexus spun on the spot, flaring his robes as he did and in a flash he was gone, leaving Orachron, Dav and an unconscious Ashura.

"I will also take my leave Strife, thank you for the assistance but I must go and make sure Lexus does not have chance to kill as a return gesture. The worlds even now are reforming because in the last few minutes your friend Sora has defeated Ansem.. It appears that you and I arrived to battle our various adversaries moments after the key blade master left this place and journeyed to the final battle…. Take care" As he finished his sentence he and his pet Heartless disappeared in a portal leaving Dav stood alone on the beach as the scenery began to reform itself and a small piece of land floated toward the ground with a familiar girl on it, Kairi. The surroundings finally returned and Dav noticed that Ashura was still lying on the beach even though the worlds had been restored.

"…DAV!" came a surprised and emotional voice from across the beach

"Kairi…. Where's Sora?"

A bit anti-climatic don't you think, don't forget to tell me your thoughts…….


	25. Aknowledgements

AKNOWEDGEMENTS

Its been fantastic writing this over a time span of six months but as all things it must come to an end. The sequek is already underway, Dav Strife and his friends (Ashura Dragoon, Terri Sky, Orachron) visit Castle Oblivion in search of Sora and Riku! _Oblivion Beckons_ you to read it if you liked this fic!A huge thanks to the following people for helping me make a dream possible and reached:

Dark Lord Sigma for his character Ashura and his reviews!

MASmaster Zalak for his character Orachron who has yet to furfill his full role

Smurf-Chan for her characters Andrew and Aaron Thomas who although one is dead and the other is evil I couldn't make the story a success without them!

A.M.MC for her character Terri who although not really mentioned in the last chapters will play a major role in the sequel.

Drake0x for his evil addition to my story Draxen who now sleeping with the shadows

Thanks alot to horsie890 for all the great reviews and input, makes writing stories worth while!

Square Soft Enix and Dinsey for bringing perhaps the best RPG to come out for the Playstation 2 (in my opinion) and I can't wait for the sequel.

Thanks to all the reviewers for their help and support in this story and if anyone new wants to put a character forward let me know ad I'll talk to you about it!


End file.
